Spider texas Ranger
by Sport21
Summary: Spidey's time jumping again. but this time in an era without tech 1895, on an adventure through old new York and through boarder towns of the old west chasing a foe with ties to his family history. he'll meet some new friends and some old as he tries to save his blood line from going way of the dodo bird & save his future, FT. kid colt, Rawhide Jr. PeterxAva
1. losing Spider-man

"**you know when I got out of bed this morning I didn't think that at 3 o'clock I'd be free falling from a second floor balcony with a peppered pattern spray burning into my chest from some lunatic in a black cloak with a double barrel shotgun not to mention somehow by every impossible odd…I'm in the old west I think I'm not sure but maybe it would be better if you saw how your favorite Super hero got here"**

Peter was just finishing a training session at the Avengers tower, it had been almost two months since he joined up and was loving every second of it. Fury shipped all his gear over from the Tri-carrier so the tower was starting to have a home essence about it but there was still something missing but he just didn't know what.

"hey web head free to catch a flick D's buying" came Luke's voice from his old shield communicator, there it was something he needed some time with his friends, "yeah…sounds great guys" he replied. It wasn't a long walk to the theater from the Tower yet Peter still managed to be late, the guys had already gone in only Ava stood out front waiting for him and by the exhausted angry look in her eyes he knew he was a dead man.

"you don't look happy to see me" he nervously laughed in an attempt to ease the tension feeling the sweat seep through his shirt as Ava fixed him with a disapproving glare **("it's scary when she gets like this, she's not even yelling I mean I am terrified") **finally Ava's hard gaze softened into a disappointed frown, " I saw the news when you took on that giant Dragon thing, Peter you're an Avenger now you can't just go at everything half cocked, you'll end up getting yourself killed one day" she told him.

He knew she was serious, he tried to keep a straight face but he failed epically failed and burst out laughing " ha-ha I'm sorry Ava but if you haven't noticed doing things half assed is what makes me well… me" Peter laughed, Ava could only roll her eyes he never listened why should today be any different. They walked into the plaza to see a premastered version of Star wars the empire strikes back despite Ava's protest at seeing a vintage sci-fi movie. "This is totally full of contradictions I mean long ago in a galaxy far away and yet it's in the future come on and an abominable snowman? This sucks" Ava cried,

"Shh!" the crowd hissed. Ava turned in her seat "don't shush me you know what happens next for crying out loud it came out in the freaking in '70s" she shot back,

"Ava! Keep your voice down before you get us kicked out" Peter whispered,

"it's a cheesy movie Parker like right now the funny cow thingy freezes to death yet the guy in a parka is just fine that right there is grounds for inaccuracy" Ava replied, "it's a taun-taun" Luke whispered.

"SHHH!" the crowd hissed again venomously, Danny went to reply when a bright spotlight fell on them with a man in a red vest standing at the end of their row waving them out "nice going Ayala" Sam groaned. With their plans ruined the young teens set out into the city streets with a less then cheery attitude directed at Ava.

"So what now? The movie plans a bust, thank you very much" Sam snapped at Ava making her look away and slow up so she was now trailing behind them, while Danny, Sam and Luke kept walking Peter fell back to Ava's side. He knew she didn't mean to get them kicked out and she sure didn't deserve to have Sam jump down her throat about it, he playfully nudged her arm to get her attention "hey don't worry about it, Sam's just a bucket head with shit for brains it was only a movie after all" he said with a soft smile

(**Cutaway)**

Chibi Spidey was standing in front of a pressure valve labeled "Parker charm" panicking watching the needle glide over the green zone: friendly companion, then the yellow: double innuendo stopping on the red "dial it back! Dial it back before it blows!" he screamed.

(End **cutaway)**

Oddly enough Ava smiled back as she nudged him in return "keep your charms to yourself Parker" she whispered, Peter was happy to see Ava smile no matter how briefly. They walked side by side subconsciously getting closer to each other, Peter was feeling anxious with every step "come on Parker snap out of it girls like Ava don't go for guys like you" Peter thought to himself **(chibi spidey perched himself on Peter's head "hi I'm your insecurity love me and embrace me because you know the ninja kitty won't" he laughed) **

"Parker…Parker are you even listening?"

Peter snapped out of trans state just in time to catch an eerie blue and orangeglow emitting from the Baxter tower sending his spider sense haywire "back in a flash!" he blurted breaking away from the others down a dark and damp alley pulling his street clothes off to reveal his suit underneath becoming Spider-man.

"You idiot wait for the back up!" Ava shouted as she and the others also ducked away to change, she never thought it was fair that Peter could just change on the fly while they had to hide. Spider-man had already put some serious distance between himself and them, swinging higher into the sky "running off half-cocked again you're going to get killed one of these days!" Tiger shouted after him.

Spider-man wasn't listening weird glows and spider sense going crazy were all the incentive he needed to jump into action **"I'm an Avenger now I don't need her…their, **I** said their you all heard that…permission to do my job"**. Spider-man dropped through a skylight shattering the glass under his feet behind the one and only Mr. Fantastic and the crippling concussion waves were destroying the lab equipment "Reid what's going on!" he yelled.

Reid turned around to face him "Spidey? You know forget it I could use all the help I can get…the cosmic radiation rays I pulled from a storm, I tried to compress them into a singular point but the powers overloading the containment chamber can't sustain it!" Reid yelled back his voice jumping a couple of octaves with unmeasurable fear, Spider-man quickly ran up to Reid's side as the growing energy field started cracking the glass "Reid we have to go that chambers breaking up!"

And it was. As the energy pressure kept building the Tower structure began weakening, glass shattering, computers blowing up "Reid!" The containment chamber finally shattered releasing the cosmic rays throughout the lab "REID!" Spider-man screamed at the top of his lungs. The current of power shifted and instead of expanding began sucking like a giant vacuum pulling the two super humans towards the cosmic vortex "I'm too young to die" Spider-man cried even his spider grip wasn't holding he was still sliding.

The Shied team arrived just in time to see Mr. Fantastic anchored to the balcony by his arms and Spider-man basically moon walking against the force of the vortex, Tiger tried to jump in after him but was held back by Powerman "Tiger look around in there if you jump in you'll be pulled in to" he said. Tiger kicked and squirmed in a vain attempt to free herself while watching Spider-man flail around trying to center his gravity, she felt so helpless, so useless but what was shocking was that not even Nova the guy who could fly wasn't lifting a finger to help him.

The vortex began to shrink in size but its suction powers didn't diminish and shortly after Spider-man was pulled off his feet shooting a quick web line to the balcony railing "hand on web head!" Powerman hollered as he put Tiger down and the team started pulling his webbing trying to reel him in like a fish on a hook. He was just within Tigers reach, the tips of her claws just grazing the surface of his web shooters, desperate she extended her claws and grabbed a hold of his wrist slightly damaging the shooter itself "I got you web head just hold on!" she pleaded.

The vortex was pulling everything in as it shrunk and Tiger wasn't weighted down and he outweighed her, **"awe man don't you just hate this it's the worst possible time to realise… and don't tell her I said this…she was right half-cocked ambitions just sealed my fate…price of being the hero I guess" **Spider-man released his grip on Tiger but hers only tightened "NOWAY NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" she screamed trying her hardest to hold back the mysteriously formed tears and choking sensation she felt coming on, her feet began sliding from under her.

"Tiger if you don't let me go we're both going to die…" Spider-man spoke in such a calm tone you wouldn't know he was scared to die but Tiger knew it was only a brave face he was putting on for her, his other hand reached forward and pulled her hand off his wrist "good bye Tiger…be strong and live well" he said taking a deep breath and pulling free,

Tiger's eyes widened as she felt his hand slip free and she watched in almost slow motion as he disappeared into the orange glowing tunnel which then flashed and exploded casting them all out into the air. But Tigers focus remained trained on the spot where she saw him vanish where he sacrificed himself for her.

"NOOO!" an abrupt crash onto a nearby roof rendered them all unconscious but Tiger was conscious enough to notice that her heart felt heavy and her eyes were flowing like waterfalls "Peter…" her voice lost as she fell into the mental darkness.

* * *

The atmosphere was hot humid and dry and to say nothing of the smell, almost like sitting in a livestock pen, "ow my head, who hit me?" gun fire erupted from over his head along with distant voices.

"Parker Shades escaping stop him!"

Peter shook his head to try and recalibrate his bearings "Parker? Oh god my mask!" his hand jumped to his face his mask was still intact on his face "what the?" he pushed himself up even through his blurry haze he saw a man in a black cloak with a double barrel shot gun come off the top stairs,

He stared at Spider-man oddly but briefly before bringing his gun up and blasting him. The impact picked him off his knees and blasted him through the railing, he watched as the ground became ever closer **"and this is where you guys came in cowboys, guys in weird cloaks with shot guns and me disoriented and free falling from the second floor sounds like something you'd see in a modern western remake…excuse me" **Spider-man hit the floor head first folding like an accordion player blacking out flat on his back unconscious in a world he doesn't know.

* * *

Meanwhile in 2014 Spidey's friends had come to in the shield med bay as did Mr. Fantastic who was surrounded by the Fantastic four "you tried tampering with cosmic rays? Damn it Reid you promised you were going to let this go!" the invisible girl snapped while the human torch and the thing sat back laughing.

Tiger sat up in her bed scanning the room for signs of Peter but there was none then it hit her like a ton bricks he was taken by the explosion at the Baxter tower "I can't believe it he's gone, he's really gone" she whimpered to herself.

**Spidey is stuck somewhere he doesn't recognise but heard a familiar name "Parker" who exactly is he going to meet?**

**sorry if the story plot seems a clichéd was watching an old western movie and thought it would make a fun story, hopefully everyone enjoys thank you please leave a review or comment as you see fit **


	2. new& old faces

**thank you everyone for the reviews the feed back and suggestions are always great. as for the question of the western I was watching when the idea for this story came up the original 1957 3 10 to yuma **

"Hey Marek this kid kind of looks like you"

Peter was slowly coming to his senses catching muffled voices, the dry heat was making him dizzy and the burning pain in his chest was absolutely driving him insane, then it dawned on him he was seeing everything without the resolution from his mask lenses because he wasn't wearing it. As he tried to stand he found himself tied to a chair with a beautiful burnet woman with big brown eyes and a rifle on her lap along with a whip hanging on her waist "morning handsome feel like answering some questions?" she politely demanded.

As a man in a tan trench coat with a black hat and two 6 shooter revolvers on his belt walked in to the room, his facial features were extremely similar to Peter's only he seemed more edgy. "Alright kid talk who are you? And how you took both barrels of shotgun to the chest with only some serious bruising not to mention landing on your head from falling off the second floor landing and the goofy clothes!" he growled. Peter kept trying to break the ropes tied around him but his chest was hurting to much from the shotgun blast also the cowgirl with the rifle and devious smile was making him nervous,

"Where am I?" Peter groaned, scanning the room he was still a little out of it but he knew he was in trouble if his face was exposed. Marek grabbed a chair and sat in front of Peter slowly drawing his pistol and cocking the hammer, "I'll ask the question you answer the question no long speeches just straight to the point" he said sternly. Sasha stood up and closed the door behind them, now Peter was scared normally he'd snap the ropes and take them both out but he couldn't find the strength yet "my name is Spider-…" Marek placed the muzzle of the barrel between his legs "you're name not the identity of the mask you wear", "…my name is Peter Parker I'm from New York City and I survived a shotgun shot to the chest because my suit is bullet proof" he blurted out in one breath **("hey don't look at me like that when a somebody has a pistol pointed at your junk you answer the questions you'd do the same you know you would") **

Marek stared at Peter for minutes on end in a mental debate trying to determine if Peter was telling the truth or just insane. While Peter continued to nervously stare at the pistol pointing at his manhood his communicator began beeping an alarm causing Sasha to jump to her feet rifle in firing position "wait! It's just my watch!" Peter cried cringing as he waited for the shot that killed him…but it never came, instead Sasha took his watch off and handed it to Marek who fumbled with the strange device in his hand the numbers read 5:30 Monday July 21, 2014 "so…time traveller eh? that's a new one Sasha cut him loose clean him up and get him some proper gear then meet us in down stairs" he said coolly.

"Time travel? Marek you realise..." Sasha trailed off as Marek left the room leaving her with Peter and her suspicions Marek knew something she didn't which always irritated her and then there was this boy who bore similar characteristics to Marek but was just a bit cuter. "You heard the man up you get kid" she ordered cutting the bonds and pulling Peter up off the chair,

"hey, hey easy on the goods I just got shot you know" Peter snapped as he was pretty much dragged to a cast iron tub with only a silhouette screen to serve as a change room.

"wash up and put these on so you blend in as opposed to that atrocious primary colored disaster you're wearing now" Sasha ordered throwing a black trench coat and hat at Peter, who was looking from the tub to the screen and back to Sasha, "Uhmmm do you mind?" he asked his voice cracking with nervous energy. Sasha shot him a smug smirk "awe are you shy?" before Peter opened his mouth she cut him off "tuff until the boss says different I'm your shadow so wash up before I wash you!"

"….was that a threat or are you coming on to me?" Peter laughed, Sasha shot him a scolding glare and cocked her rifle **("yikes and I thought Ava needed** **a sense of humor") **"ok point taken I'm getting in the tub" he finished.

The water wasn't great or even warm for the matter and the fact that there was a stranger watching him added to the weirdness needless to say it was a quick bath, once he was out Peter re-dawned his suit along with his new clothes the coat hid his Spider-man suit while the hat did a good job concealing his mask **("the hat and coat I can deal with but the boots…ouch how do people walk in these?")**.

"not a bad look but as a general rule no masks in the house" Sasha said as she looked Peter over and handed him a pistol belt with 30 bullets packed through itwhen his face turned to a soured expression "oh don't tell me you have issues with guns" she groaned.

Peter put his mask in his pocket "I don't do guns let's just leave it at that"

Regardless of his protest Sasha forcefully put the belt on him "hey whoa at least buy me dinner first" Sasha pulled the belt as tight as she could, "if you want to survive here remember 2 things keep this close at all times 2ndly don't get on my bad side…and you're already pushing your luck" she finished.

**("Ok she's worse than Ava")**

Peter followed after Sasha down stairs where Marek was sitting at a bar with a blond haired teenager looking to be about Peter's age which was weird considering Marek and Sasha looked as if they were pushing early 20's "you sure it's a good idea brining a stranger into this? He's not exactly inspiring confidence Marek" the blond haired teen said. Marek poured two more glasses from a dusty old bottle, "I'll handle the kid you and Bart just concentrate on tracking shade before he gets too much of head start on us" he replied. The blond still seemed mistrusting of Marek's judgement on brining the kid into the team but didn't press the subject as Peter and Sasha joined them.

"Marek I'm ready to shoot him…he just doesn't shut up you would think his mouth would get tired but it doesn't" Sasha huffed as she sat down at the counter swiping the bottle from Marek and guzzling,

Marek smiled and shook his head as he waved Peter over to him "Colt, Peter" he said introducing the two teenagers. The two teenagers shook hands but didn't appear to trust one another "Colt go feed the horses, Peter you're coming with me to get your feet wet" Marek said.

They made their into the city streets which Peter marveled at he was still in New York just a different time the El train was just nearing completion, and the harbour full of ships "welcome to New York 1895" Marek chuckled. Peter stared in awe the city was so much different from his time no polluted air, congested traffic or sidewalks but the one thing he did notice he and Marek were only ones wearing western attire, "hey uh Marek why are we dressed in cowboy getups while everyone else isn't?" he asked.

Marek pulled his coat forward to better conceal his guns from the nearing police officers and tilted his hat to hide his face "because I'm not from here anymore, yeah sure I grew up here but when I was younger I was sent to live in Texas with my aunt and uncle and became a ranger…" Marek started losing strength in his voice and Peter knew that was all he was going to learn "ok life stories aside here's how things are going to work future boy or not this my team I call the shots, you take your orders from me understood?"

Peter nodded in agreement as Marek pulled him into a saloon "why are we here?" he asked, scanning the room there were girls dressed as peacocks making their ways around the tables even around Peter who was now getting red faced as 3 women circled and brushed up against him "how about a little fun sugar? I'm worth every penny" the first women whispered in his ear. Peter felt his temperature spike this was new for him being hit on even if they were call girls,

"sorry ladies this ones too young and too broke" Marek interjected before dragging Peter over to a table where a man sat with a bottle and cigar in his hands and his mutton chops nearly reaching the corners of his mouth "James thanks for coming" Marek greeted "just make it quick Parker" the man replied **("Parker?")**.

"I need a tracker"

"Why should I help you this time?"

"Because you owe me…" Marek leaned in to a whisper "…if I hadn't intervened the whole damn union army would have seen you and victor wake up after taking a Gatling shower remember" Marek's voice was cold and strict now but James didn't waiver only took a long drag on his cigar then looked to Peter "who's the runt?" he asked. Marek looked to Peter now and pursed his lips "a distant relative that's all you need to know" he replied.

James kept Peter fixed with a stoned glare "doesn't look like much even for a Parker"

Peter raised a questioning eyebrow this was becoming more intriguing and James seemed extremely familiar he just couldn't place his face. However Marek just smiled a trickster smile "feel free to test him…and you might not want to hold back he's a _special_ breed of Parker" **("ok Marek is definitely up to something here"). **James stood up and put his cigar out "you know how this goes Parker you want my help every man carries his own weight" he said with a gruff tone.

"Then test him James"

"Out back" James replied,

Peter nervously followed after Marek and James into a steel yard lots of vantage points for Spider-man to use but Peter didn't know if he should risk exposing himself. This whole _test_ thing seemed a little random and yet planned,

"You said he's special?" a set of bones sprung from between his knuckles "lets see how Special!"

"WOLVERINE!" Peter gasped. Dodging the claws as the fight began even without the adamantium claws he was a fierce fighter Peter's spider sense kept him ahead of the game but his coat and boots were throwing off his balance, James finally hooked him and slammed him into a wall with such force Peter went through it.

"Kid you best start trying or else you're not going to last much longer this is after all the… proving grounds" Marek said.

**Marek knows something about Peter without even being told the full story but how?**

**Sasha seems to be another one without a sense of humor and a temper.**

**how will Peter cope with this new building team and will he prove his worth in the "proving grounds?"**

**surprise Wolverines in the mix!**


	3. lessons historical & practical

**Silverglitterz: thanks for the review and ithink you're right a lot of people like Spider/Tiger pairings**

** latinoheat151:Marek has a few secrets of his own that might relate to knowing about Peter.**

**Spider-Mane15: madam web might be involved with this story**

**thank you everyone for reading & reviewing **

James was putting up a fierce fight while all Peter did was jump around to avoid him disappointing Marek and aggravating James.

"Peter quit clowning around you have power therefore a responsibility to use it!" Marek shouted from his chair on the porch catching Peter off guard **"how did he…how does he?"** James slammed a railway tie into Peter launching him skyward and crashing into a water trough. "I'm not impressed kid!" he scoffed.

"You want power I'll show you power!" Peter growled as he flopped like a fish out of the trough kicking off his boots dropping his soaked coat and hat leaving him only in his Spider-man suit, now that he was balanced again Peter's fighting improved significantly he was able to dodge James' bone claws much faster even land some solid hits, however he hit a snag when he tried to fire his impact webbing the shooter shorted out expelling a small glob of unsolidified webbing "well that's emasculating" he sighed. The fight resumed with Peter at a disadvantage but his spider sense kept him in the game, catching an opening in James assault Peter struck a powerful punch putting James through a wall into the horse stable with a pitch fork through his chest.

"Ha-ha not bad kid you have some fight in you not to many people can throw me around" James laughed, while pulling himself up right "ok Parker what is it you want from me?"

Marek rose from his chair and walked down to Peter & James "Shades in the city…I need a tracker most likely he's going to head west back to Dodge City, he won't risk a train or exposure on the road"

"So you think he's going to risk Indian country? Even Shade isn't that daft" James growled.

**("Anybody else feeling left out here?")**

James grabbed his gear and returned inside the saloon with Marek leaving Peter outside to fidget with his boots, the city was so much different from his era clean air, spacious walkways and no out of control crime rate, no super villains but also no team, no friends and no "Ava…awe man I can't even imagine how she felt after letting me go" he sighed pulling his wet boots on sloshing his way back inside.

James and Marek pouring themselves more whiskey "I'll help you track him but after this we're even and you piss off and never bother me again" James growled,

"Done!"

"Find your posse and meet me here tomorrow morning at first light"

* * *

(2014 the day after)

It's been 18 hours since Peter disappeared and with their only lead being Mr. Fantastic's research into the cosmic storm the team was rifling through what remained of the Baxter tower alongside the fantastic four. "This is hopeless!" Nova moaned throwing a stack of papers over his shoulder, "he's dead the massive orange thingy sucked him up and blew the tower across the city"

Powerman and IronFist were expecting Tiger to be the one to lash out but to their surprise it was the human torch who grabbed Nova by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Even through the flames that consumed his body the anger in his eyes was clear as day, "don't you…EVER say that again, not in front of me! He might have been your friend but Spidey was like a brother to me so until we give up hope you shut your trap and look for the damn papers we need or so help me I'll melt that stupid helmet into an ash tray!" he screamed in Nova's face.

"Johnny that is enough fighting amongst ourselves won't tell us what happened to Spider-man"

Tiger stood alone in a pile of rubble sifting through the destruction her mind replaying the same scene over again on a loop, her feet were sliding across the floor as she fought to hold onto Peter's hand she knew deep down she knew that if she had held on they both would have been pulled into that storm, that's why Peter did what he did….he saved her. The street lights began to flicker on which was enough for Reid "kids go home before it gets any darker there's nothing more any of you can do here" he said half-heartedly. The boys left but Tiger continued to search she was possessed to find him, "sue I think you should take the young lady back to Shield and maybe talk to her" Reid whispered to his wife.

Sue escorted the kids back to the tri-carrier but held Tiger back a few strides "White Tiger Reid told me about what happened between you and him…you can't blame yourself for his decision…" Tiger remained silent and unresponsive as she continued to stare at the floor "… you really care about him don't you?" Sue asked.

"I…well yeah he's…he's my friend of course I care about him" Tiger replied defensively although even she knew she wasn't being completely honest with herself her life was considerably more enjoyable once Peter became a part of it and now that he was gone she felt like something had been ripped away from her.

"Tiger who are trying to convince me or yourself?" Sue asked, Tiger scratched her head nervously admitting she was trying to convince herself would be admitting that she had romantic feelings for Peter and that would cause everyone around her to treat her like a typical girl instead of the fierce fighter she was displaying.

"we're friends nothing more" Tiger mumbled, she felt empty inside as she spoke it was so much more for her though, somehow through his stupid and childish antics she had become fond of him but his selflessness, courage and integrity are what made her attracted to him even so much as she might have considered breaking her rules and try to have a relationship with him.

"Tiger it is not my place to tell you how to live your life, but I can tell you if you try to deny your feelings you'll come to resent them and those affiliated with them, do you get what I'm saying…you'll come to hate not just Spider-man but the boy under the mask" Sue finished and returned to the fantastic car.

Tiger was alone in her room contemplating Sue's words she couldn't hate Peter for any reason could she? "I can't even admit how I really feel about him so I couldn't possibly hate him for no reason" she told herself, she changed from her white Tiger outfit into her yoga pants and tank top and got ready for bed. Ava tossed and turned all night but couldn't get comfy, so she flipped open her laptop and started browsing at first it was just normal stuff face book updates, fan-fiction of her romance novels, until whether it was on purpose or subconscious curiosity Ava googled Spider-man. Pages uploaded of fan sites and news clippings some good some very bad, going back as far as early sightings of a man in red hood beating down street thugs intercepting police sting operations bringing a small playful smile to Ava's lips "Peter got his start as a vigilante? A self-made hero not bad for a science geek" she chuckled.

Ava scrolled down the web page stopping on link _"the Oscorp super spiders-Dr. Richard Parker" _curiosity killed the cat but in this case intrigued the tiger Ava clicked the link it was a news broadcast and a man in a lab coat resembling Peter to a fault stood at the podium next to Norman Osborn "Peter's dad worked at Oscorp and created the spiders?" she asked herself. Ava was hesitating Peter never talked about his parents and he had his reasons she should respect his personal matters especially if it involved his parents,

**(Devil and angel Tiger popped up on her shoulders "what harm could it do to learn about his family, not like he's ever going to just bring it up… do it" devil chanted,**

"**If you do this you better be prepared for some serious backlash" angel countered back)**

Ava clicked the play button and watched the video stream _"ladies and gentlemen, media outlets today we are proud to announce the successful genetic cross species reproduction into 15 super spiders, we have taken genetic strands from every known species of spider splicing out the best attributes such as regenerative abilities, toxin immunities and even strengths. These spiders will hold the key to some of the most elusive medical mysteries imagine regenerative cells enhancing healing and recovery times for the sick and wounded immunity from poisons, toxins and even disease. Ladies and gentlemen we may very well have unlocked the key to human perfection" Richard announced as the crowd turned into a frenzy of questions finally a young woman stepped forward, _

"_Dr. Parker you said that these spiders can enhance human healing as well as enhance human strength. assuming that is possible wouldn't a trait like that be better served as a military program?" _

"_the regenerative factor is meant to be used in our nation's military and police forces but the enhanced strength is only meant for medical recovery we are not creating another super soldier serum" Richard replied. But Norman stepped in at the podium _

"_Of course all aspects of our projects will be open to any and all contracts, this conference is over sorry" Norman had a cold look in his eyes as he and Richard turned from the camera._

Ava clicked on another link related to the super spiders but what she saw was upsetting _tragically flight 406 was confirmed crashed earlier this morning among the recovered were the bodies of local geneticist Dr. Richard Parker and his wife Mary, leaving behind their 6 year old son"_

"oh my god…Peter I had no idea just how tragic your life really was" she whimpered as she stared at the screen Peter had lost his parents as kid and his uncle later in life but uniquely she learned it was Peter's dad who created the Spiders that gave a teenage geek incredible abilities and his uncle Ben who created Spider-man.

* * *

(1895)

Peter and Marek returned to the hotel to find Colt cleaning his revolvers and Sasha building a card house, when their eyes fell on Peter they were filled with shock and amazement "he actually lived?" Sasha gasped.

"Your concern is dually noted" Peter deadpanned,

"Not bad for rookie" Colt laughed.

"Hey!"

"ok, we ride out at first light so Colt find Bart and saddle up, Sasha…get the kid used to riding a horse" Marek ordered, Sasha rolled eyes in annoyance she was getting stuck with training the kid but then she smiled she was training the kid "sure thing Marek" she replied.

Colt rode out while Sasha pretty much pushed Peter out the door to the stable, there wasn't much instruction from Sasha except the word "again" every 10 seconds when the horse kicked him off.

"Again!"

Peter fumbled with the reins as he climbed on the saddle for the 30th time his back and butt were sore and probably bruised he was dazed a little but Sasha was very strict maybe even more so than Ava. "Ok I'm on the horse, my feet are secured now what?" Peter groaned, Sasha walked around behind the horse with a vindictive smile

"well I believe in learning as you go so…" as hard as she could she slapped the horse causing it to stand and tear off through the stable doors with Peter hanging on for his life his eyes cringed shut with water flowing from the corners.

"Sasha you spiteful …" his voice died down as a train rolled into the station "I hate horses!" he cried as he yanked on the reins bringing the horse to a sliding stop catapulting him over head slamming onto the ground. Peter looked up at the world from the flat of his back the wind knocked out of him **("I think I might be paralysed")** Sasha stood over him laughing like a school girl "ok…good first day want to try again?" she laughed.

"Screw…you" Peter croaked,

"Some other time handsome, some other time" Sasha said as she walked the horse and dragged Peter back to the stable.

Peter sat at a table looking over the pistol Sasha strapped to him it was sleek with a long barrel and pearl handles very much a Clint Eastwood style gun, then looked at his damaged shooter the cartridges were still usable but the tech to fix the shooter didn't exist yet. He looked from the shooter to his pistol and back again "this could work" he said to himself.

**Peter earned Wolverines respect (to bad it's in the wrong era)**

**Sasha seems to be enjoying tormenting Peter a little to much wonder how far that's going to go?**

**and Ava learned a tragic/ unique part of Peter's past will this affect her opinion of him?**

**and the hunt begins with a ride through Indian country to dodge city(what can go wrong?" **


	4. the first step, Rawhide tells a tale

The night was calm and quiet which was another quality Peter wasn't used to, having grown up in modern New York Peter was so used to the sounds of traffic, dogs barking and the glow of street lights that without them sleep was impossible. That and the bed was basically a board of wood realising he wasn't going to sleep tonight he rolled out of bed back to the desk where his web cartridges and empty bullet casings were scattered across the surface. He had been tweaking his revolver to shoot his webbing but without the control configuration of his shooters the ability to swing was no longer an option all he could fire were his impact shots and web cocoon snares.

He worked into the late hours of the night perfecting his new vintage web six shooters before blacking out in his chair.

Dawn hadn't yet arrived when Colt kicked the door open startling Peter awake "who, w-what?" he gasped,

"We're riding out let's go" Colt ordered.

Peter rose from his chair and got dressed with the exception of the dim candle lamps the whole building was consumed in darkness the outline of 6 horses tied outside drew his attention just as Marek and James or as Peter knew him best Wolverine came around the corner with satchels slung over their shoulders, "look who decided to wake up" Marek mocked throwing Peter a satchel "hope you practiced kid cause it's along ride to dodge city especially if we're riding through renegade apache territory"

"Renegade Apache?" Peter parroted "fill in the blanks because I'm new here renegade usually means _"doesn't play well with others_" his voice was higher with nervous energy every western movie he watched with uncle Ben as a kid indicated renegade Indians were the ones who refused to be relocated by the railway transit companies and fend off intruders by any and every means possible.

"you're right kid they don't, they kill on sight some more violent ones take trophies" Marek said while dragging his thumb across his forehead just under his hair line, James jumped onto his horse as another teenager dressed in higher quality leather attire with a white hat "Bart I really wish you'd dress normal for once it's ridiculous riding with a fancy boy" Marek sighed.

"God damn it, its Rawhide Kid Marek not Johnny not Bart…what's the point of a nick name if nobody calls you by it"

**("ok so the Rawhide guy is the Nova of the this era")**

Colt and Sasha rode out after him as Peter climbed onto his horse silently praying that they wouldn't be riding fast today. They started with a brisk pace out of the city with Marek and James at the front Sasha and colt in the middle with a nervous Peter cling on to his reins next to the Rawhide kid. The rising dust surrounded them with every step irritating Peter's eyes and nose he would kill to have his mask back but it was stowed away in his satchel and for no reason what so ever he would be taking a hand of the reins.

"Nervous kid?" Rawhide laughed as he rode up closer to Peter,

"I don't like horses" Peter shuddered. Rawhide smiled as he extended his hand over "Johnny Bart, better known as the Rawhide kid" he said in a formal tone,

Peter didn't extend his hand which was now white knuckling the leather strap in his hand "Peter Parker better known as Spider-man" he choked.

Rawhide chuckled a little, at first Peter assumed it was because of the way he was riding the horse but when he looked over at him he saw a very familiar mocking smile the very same smile he got when he first went public. Rawhide was laughing at his alter ego, "Spider-man? Man I'm sorry but with a name like that you'll be shot on sight…most likely by Sasha but who knows maybe as long as you consider changing it" Rawhide laughed.

Peter rolled his eyes in annoyance "everyone's a critique, but for the record where I'm from the nick name Rawhide and being dressed like that you would be the one getting shot" Peter retorted. The two continued to banter back and forth for a lengthy period of time, when it dawned on Peter that they were riding to Dodge City Kansas on horse "exactly how long is this trip?" he asked.

"10 days at full gallop and that's crossing over the plains, through thick forests, over the mountains not to mention the problems with wild life, renegades and gun slingers" Rawhide replied

"And…just like that I hate you, why would you tell me something that!" Peter cried.

"Because you asked"

"….shut up"

And so the journey began across the plains as the six riders rode out of the city into the wild.

**("Ok for the continuation of the human race guys stay off of saddles and horses")**

Peter bounced in his saddle the whole ride, the team remained quiet as if going on these long rides was normal for them but for Peter it was torture he needed to speak it was driving him crazy.

"Hey Johnny how did you end up in all this?" Peter asked gesturing towards the front of the pack, Rawhide pulled one his pistols and passed it to Peter who took it and examined it. Nothing overly special about it, solid black little worn out but as far as Peter could tell nothing special.

"Look at the hilt" Rawhide suggested,

Peter did as Rawhide suggested there were initials engraved, on one side "_B.C" _on the other "_R.R"_

"I was born Johnny Clay as a kid my family was killed in the Indian raids…my older brother was captured and so I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle In Rawhide Texas where as I grew older my uncle Ben the last of _Rawhide Rangers_ taught me how to shoot on the promise that what I learned would only be used as a last resort in self –defence…one day uncle Ben went to town for supplies, a pair of gun slingers named Hawk & Spade rode through town looking to heighten their fame Hawk called Uncle Ben out Spade tricked him with a distraction and Hawk gunned him down in the street".

Rawhide hesitated for a moment as the haunting memories of his uncles death crept through him "I buried my uncle claiming his guns before returning to town… I'm quick on the hammer my friend like unchained lightning but then again I learned from a true legend…I called both Hawk and Spade out into the street. I remember being terrified and angry at the same time craving vengeance every intention of killing them both where they stood, then the weirdest thing as my hands clasped the hilts Uncles Ben's voice echoed in my ears _"Johnny you have to swear tome that what I teach you will only be used in self-defence never in anger or vengeance promise me Johnny" _I drew my pistols and shot them both in the arms…a fate worse than death, humiliation they were beaten by a kid and arrested then hanged. I took the name the Rawhide kid after Uncle Ben and the Rawhide Rangers so that no one would forget what they stood for after that I was outlawed by the jealous sheriff and ever since I've been honoring my uncles memory" he finished taking back his pistol from Peter.

"wow close to home" Peter thought to himself, in a different time his story was that of another right down to how a kid began a vigilante, he & Rawhide were more alike than he could have ever imagined.

"How about you? Nobody just falls into vigilantism" Rawhide said,

Now it was Peter's turn knowing that if he wanted the others to trust him he would have to tell them something about himself. He pulled his mask from his satchel and handed it to Rawhide,

"Like you I lost my folks as a kid and was raised by my aunt & uncle. It was a great life they loved me as their own, as a kid I wasn't exactly the most physically capable more of a thinker than a doer. I was 14 when I was bitten by a spider and it…" Peter trailed off this wasn't a scientific era so telling his story might sound crazy to Rawhide "…it enhanced a few of my features to the point where I was able to do great things or at least I should have realised that sooner…I took advantage of my new found abilities for a prophet. All I cared about was looking out for myself, so when a man robbed the establishment I was in I chose to let him go…I came home to find my uncle had been murdered and I was devastated driven by anger and revenge I hunted down the man the police believed to have killed my uncle cornering him in an empty ware house. I used my power to put the fear of god in him with every intent on ending him when I realised my uncle raised me better than that and that if I made the choice to kill him then what would make me any better? my uncle had told me that those who have power have the responsibility to properly use it, I made my choice…I chose to be better and walk away, to let justice be served to be the hero instead of the villain" he finished.

Once Peter finished his story the air became still and heavy as New York shrunk in the distance and the open wide world filled the horizon their path had been laid at their feet and the adventure west began a beautiful landscape stretching across the horizon beyond what his eyes could see "wow...that's amazing Ava would love to see this" Peter whispered to himself.

"who's Ava, you're girl because i'll tell you now rookie life on the road changes a man...if you want to see her again you better be able to cope with what's waiting for us over that river, renegades, outlaws, gunslingers, carnivores, not mention the deadly dry heat of the western plains, narrow paths of the mountains, quick sand..." Rawhide continued to laugh as did the others watching the color drop from Peter's face.

"so basically everything wants to kill us, there really is a million ways to die out here...I want to go home!" Peter cried,

"can I shoot him now?" Sasha laughed.

"ha-ha, leave him be and ride on I want to be at on the other side of those trees with a camp set up before nightfall" Marek ordered.

**("hey maybe I'll get in the history books after this…you know if I live")**

**the journey is underway and so far the odds seemed stacked against them.**

**Peter has learned the origins of one of his new teammates and boy did it ever hit close to home.**

**what events led the other riders to their current choice? **

**and what awaits them along the way? **


	5. the Winchester sisters

**thank everyone for the great feed back and support.**

**the origins of Spidey's western team are their original stories as written by marvel comics. **

As Marek intended the team reached the tree line and set up camp as the sun set on the horizon the fire sparked and cracked as the wood burned, the group sat around turning a spit with two skewered rabbits rotating over the white hot flames.

**("Hey guys, not a good time see I'm a little shaken up right now due to the fact that I just saw Sasha cap two rabbits then skin them, it was horrifying")**

Rawhide took a very large bowie knife from his a sheath strapped to his legs and cut a sliver from the cooked carcass "little over cooked Sasha" he chuckled playfully. Sasha was like a bolt of lightning her hand whipped out from behind her, the action was so quick that nobody saw the knife until it struck the log Rawhide was sitting on. The knife was swaying on the spot from the wicked vibration of hitting the hardwood inches from his crotch, "ok…lesson learned" Rawhide said in a restrained breath, the others all laughed as Sasha reached over and yanked her knife out of the log "lucky for you the first ones always a warning"

Peter poked at the embers in the base of the fire his mind elsewhere, about 130 years into the future he's been gone coming up 3 days and was wondering what was going on with the Aunt May & the team. Wondering if they were even looking for him or just declared him dead either way he had to find his way home,

"Peter!"

Peter snapped back into reality at the sound of his name turning to face Marek, "you and Colt go and get some firewood" Marek said sticking his face into the flame to ignite a hand rolled cigar they nodded and left the camp forgetting their guns.

They walked through the dark thick woods scavenging for dry wood "well Pete we're going to be a while looking for anything substantial might as well pass the time…tell me about this girl of yours" Colt said stepping over a downed tree with Peter right behind him with a red tinge setting his cheeks he was still slightly embarrassed when someone asked about _his girl_.

"she's not my girlfriend, I mean she's a girl she is my friend but that's as far as it goes" Peter said defensively, Colt only laughed "ha-ha oh god you sound exactly like Marek when I first met him Rawhide and I would always ask him about him and Sasha and damn did he ever get defensive he actually shot a hole through my hat took it clean off" he finished.

Peter picked up a branch and used it to support his weight "hey Colt…just how did this team end up together?"

Colt turned back to face him "you really don't shut up do you? But guess if you're going to be tailing along you might as well know Marek and Sasha were riding together when they found me on a train heading east, I was wrongly accused of murder but truth is the man I shot murdered my father and I beat him in a fair gun fight the local marshal tried have me hung and I ran ended up on a train running from my home, my friends and my family the train carried me Arkansas to Dallas where a Ranger in a black coat caught me instead of just blowing my head off we got talking until the train departed again. By the time we reached New York Marek believed my story and took me in….I remember Sasha being so pissed that she wasn't going to be collecting on my bounty, like very pissed" colts face froze and his hands slowly lifted over his belt "Peter…don't move a muscle" he squeaked.

Peter turned around to see what Colt was looking at where he saw a very angry looking bear just past the bushes **(Chibi Spidey's eyes pop out of his head "oh my god its tedds ugly cousin…now is a good time to run!") **

Colt slowly removed his hat as a curious Peter watched in awe "Colt what are doing?" he whispered, "taking off my hat"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to lose it while running"

"What are you crazy? You can't out run that bear"

"I don't have to out the bear, I just have to out run you"

**("Yeah that's what he thinks")**

The boys took one step snapping a stick behind them catching the bear's attention its eyes locked on them with ravenous hunger. Snarling and growling the bear flashed its fangs, its pink powerful fangs "oh god were going to die!" Peter cried,

The bears murderous roar rang throughout the forest "RUN!" the boys took off running with the 800 pound bear charging after them Peter might have been faster than Colt but didn't want to abandon him. The ground shook as the great beast pursued them "wait I have plan!" Peter shouted he grabbed Colts arm and flung him up onto a tree branch jumping after him,

"This is your plan!" Colt gasped in disbelief from his branch "why?"

Peter looked over with a disapproving glare "because bears can't climb trees! Duh!" he spat back, Colt slapped his face in disbelief this kid was that stupid "yes they can!" he screamed "look!"

Peter looked back at the giant bear which was now actually climbing the tree **("I'll be damned bears can climb trees…who knew")** the bear was slowly shimming up the tree "awe crap". The tree began to sway from the extra weight and the trunk began cracking as the two teenagers held on for their lives the stress on the tree finally broke falling over "ohhh shit!" the boys jumped from the tree top crashing onto the hard ground they hunched into tiny balls as the tree fell on top of them while the now disheartened bear ran off into the woods a low whining howl was the only sound to be heard. Peter and Colt poked their heads out from the crumpled and broken branches breathing unsteadily "we just got treed by a children's cuddle toy" Peter blurted out.

Colt climbed out from under the mess "why would children cuddle such a dangerous animal, that's just stupid" he gasped, Peter climbed out from under the tree "we never speak of this again agreed?"

"Agreed"

They made their way back to camp empty handed expecting to hear the taunting from the others but their return was not met by taunting and teasing but rather an empty camp space, the fire left unattended burned down to smouldering embers the ground was over turned the sleeping gear was trampled there was an arrow pierced through Peter's sleeping bag and the horses were gone. "Ok there is something very wrong here" Peter said as he looked over the campsite this was new to him but Colt knew the signs all too well,

"Peter this was a raid…the others were abducted" Colt said coldly rolling up the sleeping blankets.

"Renegades?" Peter asked feeling his fingers twitch from nervousness energy, Colt continued to look around but so far the only clue was an arrow "no I don't think so…it's meant to look like they did but renegades take everything they're guerrilla fighters so supplies are limited to them, yet they left the blankets and bags. Peter I think this was the work of outlaws" Colt said following the freshly made tracks they led further into the trees "not afraid of the forest are you?" Colt chuckled.

"The forest? No but the 800 pound man eating bears that live here yes terrified" Peter replied but Colt ignored him and followed the tracks **("so we're following the tracks into the spooky forests with the hungry bears…this plan sucks").**

The tracks led deep into the thick woods there was more than just horse tracks now, now there was boot prints and bullet casings laying in the dirt. "Atta boy Marek leave us trail right to them" Colt said as they continued their search the cool winds rustled the leaves and whistled through the cross ways **("the woods is no place a teenager") **the sky burst into a heavy rain "OH COME ON! This is proof the old west sucks!" Peter growled,

"Peter you're only a day outside New York not even remotely west" Colt replied as the water poured over the brim of his hat.

The trees provide some coverage from the rain and wind but the ground was still softening filling the tracks burying their leads the water kept pouring over their hats obstructing their view for a few seconds "Achoo!" Peter sneezed "oh this is great just what I needed… to get sick" Colt grabbed Peter by the collar of his coat and pulled him down into a bush pointing at a cabin over a ridge all lite up with lamps.

It was a small cabin with an equally small barn the lamps flickering from within the window, where a red headed woman holding a rifle in her hands with a shotgun slung across her back and a pistol strapped to her waist Colt's heart stopped he knew this particular redhead "son of a bitch" he sighed defeated.

"Colt?" Peter asked poking his teammate who now seemed really spaced out, "that's Mary Winchester of the Winchester sisters,

"A diva group?" Peter laughed.

Colt however remained still and worried "if diva means can kill you from half a mile away then yes they're divas alright, the Winchester sisters are very deadly, very quick tempered, and very, very sexy as hell" Colt finished "the red head is the Mary the little sister she'll shoot your left nut out from 300 yards, Laura the brunette with the brand on her arm is the middle sister likes to play with her victims…if they meet her standards and then there's Samantha the smartest sister she'll find every way possible to exploit a situation for profit. And right now she's sitting on 1800$ between Marek and Rawhide"

The rain pounded the earth from the black blanket that blocked out the pale glow of the moon light as Peter & Colt observed the cabin looking for their way in, **("Chibi Spidey pulled up a lawn chair and a book "I wonder if this bone head will remember he has the ability to cling to walls and roofs")**

The lamps finally blew out and the boys started making their way down the hill the horses were tied in the barn while the team was restrained in a backroom.

"Marek get off my hands you cow!"

"Will you shut before you get us shot Sasha, I'm trying to slip free of these bonds" Marek whispered.

The sky lit up with blinding flash illuminating the outside giving the slightest glimpse of a red and blue blur jumping up on to the roof,

Rawhide shook his head in disbelief "did I just see that?" he gasped "no, no way I saw a guy jump onto a roof…damn I'm sounding as crazy as Peter"

"What did you just say you leather wearing bastard"

Everyone looked up to see the very same suit Peter was wearing when Shade shot him "god that is creepy" Sasha shuddered as Peter dropped like a feather to the floor, "you know I don't have to save you" he said sarcastically. As Peter worked to untie everyone's ropes a scratching noise crept up behind him **("Spider sense now?") **

A violent, territorial barking erupted bring with it a commotion from the bed rooms sending Peter jumping back to the roof scurrying for a dark corner.

3 women in night gowns came charging into the room with scatter guns drawn "what's the matter Jessie intruders?" the one girl hissed as she pointed her gun at Rawhide "or maybe somebody tried to make a break for it" the barrel was pressed to his cheek as the girl made to threaten him. "Talk now or I blow your head off handsome or not!" she hissed,

"Say please, your mother did teach you the meaning of please didn't her?" Rawhide spat. This did not sit well with any of the girls as the red head slugged a powerful right cross to Rawhides jaw, "damn! That actually stung a bit" he laughed. The red head cranked another powerful punch knocking Rawhide over onto the floor "ok…that one hurt" he groaned.

The gun was cocked as the fiery red head braced herself for the kickback "the next one's going to kill!" she snapped, the room was dead silent as everyone watched and waited for the bang. Luckily a ruckus from the barn broke the silence drawing the twin sisters outside giving the re-masked Spider-man his opportunity he dropped down from his perch on the roof "excuse me miss but my friends have somewhere to be" the red head whipped around catching sight of the bright white eyes staring at her through the dim candle light, "for the love of Christ! What the hell are you?" she screamed dropping the gun. Spider-man walked closer and the red head he learned to be Mary backed away in fear she had never encountered someone like him with soulless white eye that reflected her in them like his. He scared her like a child afraid of the shadows in the dark she pulled a pistol from the counter and began firing as fast as she could but the mysterious monster man moved, twisted and bended in ways no human ever should be able to, within seconds the cylinder was empty of all six shots and the monster man was without even a scratch. Mary stood horrified as he untied the others James went straight for the closet grabbing everyone's guns and knives

"Not bad kid…for a scrawny runt" James laughed.

"I can always just let her shoot you!" Spider-man shot back,

"children play nice" Marek laughed taking his gear from James, the group refitted themselves as the other two sisters were brought in with their hands clasped over their heads and Colt right behind them brandishing their shotguns and a smug smile.

"you know what?" he asked looking at his friends "I'm disappointed, all the hype of the Winchester sisters and two of us out smarted you…and Mary's frozen in fear" Colt was amused by the situation "so yeah do we shoot them?" he asked,

His smug grin faded with the sound of a quick fluid metallic clicking noise behind him, Peter's stretched long under the mask **(son of a…we were so close, why did he have to gloat?")**

An older woman pushed her way into the cabin with along barreled revolver pressed against Colts head. "A group of bastards and a bitch broke into my home and threatened my daughters! This will not be tolerated" she growled "drop your weapons" she ordered, the team undid their holsters and sheaths once more throwing them to ground "Laura, Samantha tie our guest up properly this time"

"Yes mom" the girls chorused. Once more the team was tied except Peter due to the frightfulness of his mask was chained with multiple anchors to cabin supports.

"How is this fair? Colt was the one pointing a gun at your daughters!" he protested but no one seemed to be listening the four women stood in a group whispering among themselves until the mother marched over and pulled his mask off "there satisfied? He's just some brat in strange costume"

"But he was sticking to the roof like a monster" Mary cried. The mother shook her head "Mary put their weapons somewhere that's not hear!" she ordered "enjoy your stay I'm sure the lawmen will be happy to get their hands on the Rawhide Kid, kid Colt and especially black mask Marek" she laughed as she and her daughters left but not before Laura turned to look at Peter with a smile that reminded him off the look a hungry cat looked at a bird.

"Going to be a good night" she laughed,

**("I don't like that smile, I really don't")** Peter tried to snap his chains as he squirmed and struggled but was met with defeat "son of a bitch! Wait Logan…Logan, Logan, LOGAN!"

"Peter who the hell is Logan!" Marek snapped, now Peter was frustrated and kicked James in the back of the head "Logan answer me you ignorant dick"

James spun on the spot "ok you little prick my name is James not Wolverine, not Logan James get it right!"

"Shut up for two seconds will you! Can't your claws cut you lose?" Peter asked

James's face went blank and Peter knew the thought never crossed his mind "oh you've got to be kidding me!"

The sound of a creaky woodened door being opened clamed them all up and pretended to be asleep as a set of finger tips travelled along Peter's shoulders "you're a cute one aren't you?"

**talk about a rough night treed by a bear than taken captive by 3 deadly women and their mother.**

**Peter's learning the old days weren't all fun and games as the movies led him to believe.**

**and Laura has her eyes on Peter what kind of danger does this ensue?**


	6. welcome Arachnid kid

**latinoheat151: I liked your idea hope this is something you had in mind **

**Spider-Mane15: she does doesn't she? she might get her chance.**

**DannyPhantom619: yup spidey has a certain way with the ladies that none can match (except ironman)**

**TheOnyxDragon12 : glad to know that chapter felt real thank you**

**KunnegAndris : glad your liking the story thank you**

"You're a cute one aren't you?"

Peter shuddered in his restraints, he waited all of high school to hear a pretty girl say that about him but just not in this circumstance, being chained and anchored while some crazy lethal woman held him and the others captive. He tried again to break his restraints but he still wasn't able to.

"This is crazy! Proportionate strength of a spider… I can't even snap a simple iron chain!" he cursed under his breath, Laura moved into his line of sight brandishing her revolver,

"You have some fight you, I like that" she said with a maniacal yet somehow seductive tone. Peter watched as Laura placed her gun on the counter and picked up a set of keys and began unlocking his anchor weights "reckon you've heard about how I like to play with my merchandise…well I do if they meet my standards and you handsome, you certainly do" she chuckled. As the last weight hit the floor Laura dragged Peter out to the barn,

"Well…at least he's not paying for it" Rawhide said.

"You know what…. I think you might be wrong about that" Sasha added,

Laura slammed the barn door closed behind her only the light of the lamps the hung from the beams lit up the area "yeah this right here screams bad juju" Peter cried. Laura however was amused by him normally guys she played with were more willing but this one almost seemed afraid of her, "I'm betting this is your first time, I'll be gentle…at first" using her knife Laura sliced Peter's suit at the seams and letting it fall to the floor taking in the sight of Peter's toned body "you're a very intriguing one aren't you" she whispered before disappearing through the door.

Peter gave one more final pull on his restraints, a loud crack from the base of the Colum **("that would be the sound of my lucky break") **he pulled again and the Colum broke loose "ha-ha victory!" Peter cheered. But his moment of triumph was diminished by the sound of the door opening back up and Laura came back into view **("crap")** Laura dropped a coil of rope and a bull whip on a barrel. Peter stared at Laura with wide eyes "w-what are those for?" he stammered.

Laura shot him a devious smile as she coated strap of the whip in a thin lair of oil "they're for you to do whatever I so desire" she said, Peter gulped in fear as he watched Laura hang the whip and start tying the rope into hoops.

"any chance your desire could be to let me go?" he joked knowing it wasn't likely to happen, Laura secured the first loop around his right wrist and began circling the Colum before securing his left wrist tying Peter securely she then unlocked the chains that constricted his body "bet that's better isn't it?" she giggled. Her fingers started walking up the terrain that was Peter's torso and every time her fingers touched his skin Peter could feel his skin crawl **("find a happy place, find a happy place"). **

Laura locked her lips around Peter's, while this was being forced on him it still unnaturally felt good, "so you do like when a women takes control" she whispered into his ear sending a spine chilling sensation down his back "not really no" he blurted back. Laura however kept kissing him despite his attempt at protest, she was enjoying toying with him the way he squirmed and struggled only amused her "struggle all you want sugar the only people out here are my mother and sisters and your friends and none of which will or can help you…just accept it and go along with it it'll be more fun for both of us"

Before Peter could even retort gunfire broke through the air just from the other side of the house and a stray bullet ricocheted off the door "what's going on out there?" Laura hissed grabbing her gun "stay put cutie" she cooed before running out the door. "phew, time to change my luck" he said jerking himself forward breaking the Colum right off, Peter then snapped the ropes around his wrists and turned to his suit, his cut up and ruined suit "now that is just upsetting". Peter dashed back to the cabin as bullets whizzed in every direction **("you would think people would know how to aim by now wouldn't you?") **

He dove through the doorway rolling across the floor to where Marek and the others were still tied. "What took you so long?" Colt laughed as Peter started untying his bonds,

"Sorry I was little tied up" Peter replied.

"Oh is that all and here I thought she was going to _whip_ you into shape" Rawhide laughed, Peter shuddered uncomfortably as he remembered Laura and that bullwhip "it came close to that" he mumbled.

A stray bullet flew through the door catching them all off guard "ok let's finish later before a stray bullet ruins this happy reunion!" Sasha ordered,

James drew his claws using the sharp pointed tips to unravel the rope from his wrists and ran for the closet grabbing everyone's guns and knives, "find cover and look for who's doing the shooting!" Marek yelled. Chairs scattered and tables were over turned as the gang found or made their cover areas, it wasn't long until the Winchester came retreating into the house in their frantic state they failed at first to notice their captives were loose. "How did he find us so quickly?" Mary screamed,

More bursts of gunfire echoed outside as bullets tore through the walls "what now wise guy?" Sasha shouted at Marek drawing the attention of the Winchester women and almost instantly the room became a Mexican standoff with everyone pointing their guns at each other ignoring the onslaught of bullets.

"How did you lot get loose?" the mother snapped,

"Power of positive thinking" Rawhide shot back.

Laura's eyes fell on the half-naked Peter ducking around the corner "better question how did you get loose?" she asked sweetly turning her gun on him "you were tied out in the barn…"

"Damn it Laura you were told about screwing the merchandise!" her mother growled.

"I wasn't screwing the merchandise mother…I'm keeping this one as a personal toy" Laura replied, when Peter went to move her gun was cocked still pointing at him "don't move handsome because I wasn't done with you"

**("Crap so not fair")**

"guys anybody when step in here you know what with the blizzard of bullets shredding the house from the outside and the crazy lady pointing the mini cannon at me inside I'm open to suggestions" Peter cried.

The room went silent except for the gun fire outside "you know what girls keep him" Sasha laughed before shooting back out the window, "ok Sasha's trying to be funny….shut up Sasha your hilarious" Peter growled. Another bullet tore through the walls as Peter narrowly evaded it "seriously a plan would be nice!"

Suddenly the shooting stopped as a man on a white horse rode into view "Mrs. Winchester you have somebody in there who rightfully belongs to me and I want her back" Marek shot Sasha a scared look he knew that voice and he wasn't overly fond of it "how the hell did he find us?" he asked.

"What's she worth to you? General?" Mrs. Winchester yelled out the window,

"I'll count to 5 ladies after that my men are taking your house, you can keep the boys and your business just give me back my daughter! And the right to personally execute black mask Marek" the general yelled back.

"Seriously is that name going to stick forever? I wore that stupid mask one time!" Marek snapped.

Peter took advantage of the distraction and jumped to the roof scurrying to the window.

"What kind of anti-Christ spawn is he?" Samantha screamed,

"I don't know but that could be fun you know sex on the roof" Laura replied, Peter crawled out the window there was 6 guys on horseback all packing weapons then looked to the ivory handled shooters on his belt and his stomach felt pitted. He hated guns but now he was relying on one, with his mask back in hand it was time for Spider-man to make a historical appearance. He leapt from the roof landing a few feet short of the general, scaring the horses as the white lenses of his eyes glowed in the darkness.

"what in satans abomination is that thing!" one of the men cried as he fought to calm his horse, multiple metallic clicking noises sounded off as multiple guns were pointed at Spider-man "Spider sense don't fail me now"

"What is that idiot doing?" James growled,

"Getting himself killed most likely" Sasha mumbled.

"Maybe not we all saw him dodge six shots at close range" Colt interjected,

"I'm definitely keeping this one" Laura laughed, just as she finished everyone turned their guns on each other again "like hell you are! We're leaving…all of my team" Marek growled.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mrs. Winchester snapped viciously "you're my captured bounty"

"My father will burn this house to the ground with you inside it! He never honors his promises!" Sasha hissed.

Mrs. Winchester and her daughters hesitated for a few unsettling moments before lowering their weapons, "ok bandits you win protect my home and my daughters and you shall go free" she sighed defeated,

"I'm keeping the cute one! That is not up for negotiation!" Laura snapped.

"So have we just abandoned the runt outside along against 6 guns and a general?" James asked.

"Damn it!"

Peter stood alone at the front of the General and his men, the General was tall broad and carried himself with pride despite his raggedy confederate uniform "fear is a powerful weapon to wield as one's own…but you still show signs of a mortal man…shoot him" the general ordered.

Gunfire exploded through the dark and smell of burnt powder and hot lead filled the night air, bullets rained across the plain. Peter's speed was unmatched by the storm of bullets he bent, twisted and folded his body unlike any man or monster of legend every bullet but one passed by him. A rogue bullet grazed his shoulder and the smell of his own hot flesh brought abought a sickening sensation but Peter forced it down and stood before the general once more "is that the best you got?" Peter mocked.

The general and his men sat upon their horses in horror at what they witnessed as did the occupants in the house,

The generals breathing became shallow and quick caught in a strangle hold of fear this was impossible this monster walked like a man talked like a man but it moved liked a monster of a children's bed time story "what are you?" he stammered.

Peter stood with his fingers dancing upon the hilt of his pistol the time was coming to test latest invention secretly praying that it worked and if it did he could no longer call himself Spider-man while he was here he would need a new vigilante name, "since this is the age of kid heroes you can call me….the arachnid kid" he proclaimed,

The trembling generals eyes fell on Peter's shoulder the mask was frightening as was his display of profound speed but he bled and if something bled it could be killed "walks like a man, talks like a man, bleeds like a man..." his hand dove for his pistol "dies like a man!" he shouted,

Peter's hand was faster to his belt pulling his pistol nobody saw it they just heard it six rapid shots echoed from Peter's gun and six men fell to the dirt wrapped in some kind of white constrictive cocoon.

"WHAT IS THIS DEMONIC TRICK!" the general cried, Peter slowly breathed in relief his old school shooters worked flawlessly "a spiders trademark…webbing restrains you long enough for us to leave, don't follow us"

The others soon came to his side although they hesitated Peter's speed was unlike anything they had witnessed before "nicely done kid impressive work" Rawhide choked.

Colt and Sasha remained silent in shock as Marek and James rode up with their horses endow followed by the Winchester sisters, "let's get the hell out of here" Peter blurted,

Another gun was cocked from behind Peter sending a chill down his spine "you're not going anywhere I'm keeping you cutie"

**("Crap!")**

Peter gulped as he slowly brought his hands to his head "I'd like to point out I just saved your family and house so you can't kill me you know code of morality someone saves your life you spare theirs" he protested,

Laura however didn't waiver just smiled "no cutie I'm not going to kill you…I'm going to keep you" she replied.

Peter looked around the circle hoping someone would step in "seriously? You guys suck!" he cried, "Laura you can't keep this one, a deal is a deal" her mother said lowering the gun in her daughter's hand, Laura was nearly pouting as her gun went back to her holster "but mom!" she cried, "you're free to go…this time next time you might not be so lucky" Mrs. Winchester said with no shortage of warning in her voice.

Laura turned to Marek as Sasha walked over to her trapped father "where exactly are you lot riding anyways?" she asked, before Marek responded she quickly cut him off "because it would be beneficial to have someone who has connections to help avoid the wrong people from finding you" she keenly added.

Marek paused a moment to let Laura's words sink in, all the while standing half naked Peter was waving no at him but Marek had his own reasons for his actions "how do I know you won't just sell us out?" he asked coldly,

Laura looked up at him with bright reflective blue eyes "tell you what if you don't trust me have cutie over there cuff me and I'll stay by his side the entire way" she replied winking at Peter who was now eternally grateful his mask covered his face because Laura's comment turned his cheeks a matching shade of red.

"Can I have a shirt please its getting chilly out and my shirt was cut to pieces" Peter snapped,

Marek through a plain red shirt at him then turned back to Laura hesitantly "ok you have a deal…" Peter went to protest but Colt quickly covered his mouth "…if I even feel like you'll betray us I'll shoot you dead understood?" he scolded,

Laura smiled and nodded then ran back to the barn for a horse and her stuff, Peter pushed past Colt and pulled Marek off his horse with ease "you son of a bitch! Do you realize what you've done? That chick tried to rape me!"

"you make it sound so much more vulgar then it probably was" Marek chuckled, Peter raised his fist but James stopped him "kid we don't a have a choice we need her connections….sleep with your guns in hand"

Peter was speechless as Laura came back into sight "I swear to god Marek if this backfires I'll…probably bitch and throw a fit since I can't hurt you without risking wreaking my timeline" he finished miserably.

Sasha knelt down besides the general looking at him in disgust "stop coming after me dad your corrupt beliefs are what chased me away Marek didn't corrupt me he enlightened me and if you harm him…" Sasha leaned closer to her father's ear "I will kill you myself" she whispered before returning to the group ready to leave "so we're bringing the crazy one with us now?" she scoffed "sorry kid guess you're in for _rough_ adventure" she added gesturing to Peter

**("ok its official I miss Ava at least she didn't put me chains" Devil Spidey popped up on his shoulder "give it time you might yet piss her off to that point…or you get lucky enough to make it home and ask her out where she says yes and sometime after she starts experimenting with her dominant kinky side….just saying") **

Peter stowed his mask and followed after the others.

**Laura's tagging along (how safe is Peter going to feel?)**

**the team is now being hunted by a former confederate general & he's Sasha's Father!**

**and what is the secret to black mask Marek? what is Mareks story?**


	7. happier in my dreams

**Spider-Mane15: you know what I reread the chapter and I agree it was, but Laura does have a change of personality shortly, and here is Ava's bit.**

**I'm a Jesus Freak: glad you're liking the story so far.**

**latinoheat151: Laura does make passes at Peter from time to time, as for Marek & Sasha their connection comes up in a few chapters.**

_The sun rose on the 5__th__ day the light of the golden hour shined through the window creeping to the bed reaching Ava's eyes, to cozy in her in yoga pants and tank top to leave her bed she rolled away from the light and into his chest "thought you were the morning Person?" he laughed as his arms wrapped around her midsection. Ava smiled happily as she nuzzled deeper into his embrace she was happy right where she was "I like mornings but I like you a lot more" she said,_

_She pulled a pillow to her head letting her fingers trace around his face "wish we had more time together…but I was too afraid" she whispered when his finger pressed to her lips "games not over yet" he replied._

"_This isn't a game! I really miss you! Do you have any idea how much it hurts knowing I can only see you here, how badly it kills me to know that I'm only here today because you chose to save me?" Ava cried, but he only smiled as he sat up "good morning Ava" he laughed. "Good bye Peter" she replied,_

Ava awoke with a jolt to a stormy morning as the rain beat against her port hole window "just another dream" she said to herself. It was the 5th day after the explosion at the Baxter tower and there was still no leads to explain whether or not Spider-man had perished. The dreary grey sky continued its rage as lightning shot across the sky today was not looking to be a promising day.

The team arrived at their first class of the day history, where they came to face a substitute teacher with a TV "ok class today I have an assignment for you, this is the movie the outlaw Josey whales we're going to watch it and then after each of you will pick a subject from the 1800s be it an outlaw or bounty hunter or lawman I want a full 2500 word essay on how and why you chose them and they cannot be fictional characters!" she said. The students found their spots and the movie began, Ava however could care less about the movie and went straight to her assignment page after page she searched through the web trying to find a suitable candidate that would get her an A on her assignment.

Ava looked through countless sites when one name on one random site caught her attention "the former Ranger turned outlaw Marek **Parker** A.K.A Black Mask Marek was sentenced to hang after he was believed to have murdered his brothers and was hunted by bounty hunters, lawmen and even former confederate General Bryan Stewart. It was often told Marek rode in the company of other outlaws _Johnathan Bart the Rawhide kid and Blaine Colt A.K.A kid Colt, _later stories would tell of another rider that many eye witnesses described as a monster, a monster by the name _Arachnid Kid_" Ava couldn't believe her eyes a man named Parker and another named Arachnid kid her heart began to race as a possibility that Peter might still live somewhere had arrived, she continued to read on hoping that this wasn't a hoax page.

"_The Arachnid kid's origins were unknown but his reputation quickly spread, with speed of lightning it's rumored that he was able to shoot down 6 men in the blink of an eye. However most witness claim that it was not his speed that led to his fame but his demonic eyes, eyes described as an endless white which reflected a man's soul to see the evil within himself before the Arachnid kid would trap him in what was later named to be a web like cocoon" _

Ava's heart stopped beating in her chest Webbing and white reflective eyes she was sure that it had to be Spider-man she finally had a lead or so she thought "_the Arachnid kid met his end July 21 1895 during the great train raid" _that last sentence dropped her high hopes this couldn't have been Peter in another time or it was and he was dead.

"Ava are you alright?"

Ava looked up to see M.j turned around to face her, she hadn't noticed the streak of tears running down her cheeks "nothing M.j just the light from the screen is hurting my eyes a little" Ava lied as she wiped the tears away.

M.j looked from her friend to the laptop seeing what she was reading "the Arachnid kid? He might be difficult to do project on Ava, you know since his existence was debatable" she said, Ava shrugged "maybe M.j but I was just browsing" she replied.

M.j knew there was more to Ava's tears than just stinging eyes her body language was making that clear "Ava really what's wrong?"

"M.J seriously I'm ok" Ava retorted stiffly.

M.j sighed a defeated sigh Ava was stubborn even when she was hurting "if you say so but if you ever want to talk…" M.j scribbled her cell number on the corner of Ava's binder "…I'm always easy to reach" with that M.j turned back to the movie while Ava resumed her research she wanted to know more about this _Arachnid kid_ before she went to Coulson or Fury with the idea that it was Peter. But her school resources were limited, either that or this guy was almost a ghost with no origin story or any kind of real records other than a few witness accounts.

"Peter where are you?" she whimpered as more tears fell from her eyes, she wasn't going to be able to hide her pain for much longer M.j was already picking up on it and soon the others would to even Sam wasn't that oblivious. "Hey M.j….can we talk at lunch?" she asked, M.j turned back around almost beaming at Ava's request "sure Ava happy to"

* * *

Lunch finally arrived and while the guys had taken their usual table Ava and M.j went out to talk in private. They sat in a local diner picking at a basket of fries there was an awkward silence between the two, "Ava what did you want to talk about?" M.j asked.

Ava took a deep controlled breathe she had no idea how to go about talking about this sort of thing except to Peter for some reason he could always get her to open up. "M.j I…I've been having these weird dreams…about Peter"

M.j's eyes widened in surprise and her voice was caught in her throat "wha…what kind of dreams are we talking about Ava?" she choked as her cheeks turned to match her hair.

"Not the kind you're thinking off!" Ava panicked nearly choking on her fries, "but they're always the same we're lying together in bed….stop that laughing or I swear kick a ginger a day is coming early!... and he's holding me and everything just feels…right"

"Have you told Peter this?" M.j asked, Ava shook her head she never told Peter how she really felt about him and now she didn't know if she would ever get the chance to. "you realise if you never tell him you have feelings for him he'll never clue in, as bright as Peter is he's not the most attentive when it comes to the opposite sex" she finished.

Ava took a mouthful of her pop before continuing "I know, believe me I know but lately they've become so frequent and real that I'm happier in my dreams and then I wake up and for the first 5 minutes of everyday I forget it was just a dream and that he's gone"

"He's only on an exchange Ava he'll be home soon but when he gets back I suggest you tell him this…" M.j's face went from gentle to dangerous "but mark my words Ava Peter is my best friend, my family and if you hurt him…I don't care what martial arts classes you've taken I will beat you like a bitch if you hurt him" she said coldly.

Ava couldn't help but smile "is that your way of saying I have your blessing?" she asked,

M.j smiled back at her "yes you have my blessing… and my warning" she replied "now let's eat" with that Ava shot another smile and the two girls resumed their lunch,

"Thanks Mary Jane" Ava piped up from her drink.

"Don't mention it Ava but maybe you could help me with somebody I like?"

Ava raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the velvet red head across from her "whom would that be?" she asked almost eagerly,

"Danny"

Ava sprayed her pop all over the table choking on the little bit she swallowed "Danny? I'll admit I did not see that coming but I think I can help"

The hours passed and school came to an end but Ava didn't return to the tri-carrier with the guys. instead she went with M.j to Peter's house for dinner with Aunt May she also wanted to ask if that clip she read about Peter's parents was true,

Aunt May had lasagna already for them when they arrived the aroma was uplifting "smells good Mrs. Parker" M.j praised sitting in her chair followed by Ava as Aunt May brought the pan out 6 cheese lasagna hope you girls enjoy"

Ava always liked Aunt Mays cooking ever since the team was first invited to stay at her house and missed it when they returned to Tri-carrier she tried to remain composed while the tiger within was trying to convince her to wolf it down and Aunt may saw it In her eyes "Ava if you're hungry please dig in, with Peter away there seems to be more left overs" she laughed, with that Ava slowly added more food to her plate.

"Ava what's on your mind?" Aunt May asked, Ava was often quiet as she knew but this was a different quiet this was a shy/ worried type of quiet, "You know you can talk to me and everything stays as such"

Ava played with her food for a few seconds before looking Aunt May square in the eye "it's well…Mrs. Parker I found a link online about Peter's parents, did they really die in a plane crash?"

The room fell silent as a graveyard aunt may had frozen on the spot while M.j dropped her fork Peter never spoke about his parents and outside the people in the room with the exception of Harry nobody really knew and here was Ava asking about them.

"yes dear they did a long time ago…Peter was 6 at the time when Richard and Mary brought him here, Richard believed the people he was working for intended to steal his research so he and Mary left to hide it and Peter was left with Ben and myself" Aunt May smiled to herself as she remembered Peter in his younger years "he was such a handful a brilliant boy with the imagination of a child…did you know he actually tried to build a catapult…oh god and when he tried to test it"

"I remember that! He launched Mrs. Mavis's cat clear across the neighbourhood" M.j laughed

"He catapulted a poor cat?" Ava gasped.

"It wasn't a nice cat thing was vicious" M.j said.

"but back to Peter's parents: the night they dropped him off they were scared, terrified even but they left him with us to keep him safe, a few days later Richard & Mary made headlines in a plane crash…Peter was so heartbroken it took Ben 3 days to get him out of his room, even longer to get him out of his shell. Peter hasn't liked to talk about them ever since I think he still has some abandonment issues" May said.

Ava slunk back in her seat this wasn't what she was expecting to hear "so he lost his parents as a child and his uncle as young teen?"

"Yes. Why so curious Ava?" Aunt May asked,

"She's been having cuddle dreams about Peter, and is having a hard time with his absence" M.j interjected.

Ava shot her a cold stare but quickly withdrew it "they're complicated and they scare me"

Aunt May however was smiling with both joy and pride "girls follow me please" she insisted leading the girls to the basement over to a stack of old water damaged boxes pulling a family portrait, May and Ben stood beside another couple with baby Peter in the middle of the two women's laps "Peter has only ever known pain and the love of surrogate parents so if you truly have feelings for him please act on them" Aunt May pleaded.

"thank you Mrs. Parker for showing me this…it means a lot to me" Ava said with shaky voice "that's why he saved me, he couldn't take the pain…Peter would rather risk dying than losing someone he cared about" she thought to herself.

The sun began sinking in the west and Ava felt anxious she just had to finish her homework and she could go back to bed, to being happy…back to Peter's arms.

**Ava is starting to learn what makes Peter tick as well as understand her true feelings.**

**M.j has a thing for Danny that could be fun.**

**and weird lucid dreams are making Ava happier than the real world is, could there be negative side effects?**

**she's also seen the date of the Arachnid kids death but doesn't know if its Peter she's reading about...how will she react when she realizes it is?**

**thank you everyone whose reviewed, followed/ favourite this story the support is greatly appreciated suggestions and ideas are always welcomed. **


	8. just 5 minutes

The red sun sat on the horizon as it rose in the east, Peter wasn't sure how long they'd been riding for but the sun was a good indicator as the group crossed a railway track "welcome to Washington" Colt laughed as reached over to help Peter straighten up on his horse. It was clear he was worn out and with good reason Peter not only broke loose from being tied up in a barn but also took on General Stewart and his men alone and won, not to mention being treed by an 800 pound bear then the team was one the run all night to reach a town they could re stalk on supplies.

"Hey Marek! Pete's pretty worn out let's find a place to rest up!" Colt yelled, Marek brought his horse to a full stop and turned back to Peter and Colt when his eyes fell on thin red line trickling down Peter's hand, "he's not tired Colt he's bleeding out" Marek dropped from his horse as he and Colt helped Peter off his horse and sat him down. The bullet fragmented in shoulder leaving a few shards of lead in the wound preventing his healing factor from completely kicking in "that wound will turn septic if it goes untreated Marek" Sasha said as she and the others caught up.

Peter tried to sit up right but found a strong resistance on his shoulders "easy cutie you're no good to me if you catch an infection" Peter looked up to see Laura smiling down on him but with he was too tired to come up with a remark for his predicament,

"Sasha pass me my bottle in my saddle bag" Marek ordered "Peter this going to sting…a lot" he whispered, Sasha handed Marek a bottle with a reddish brown liquid inside. He began with taking a small pair of plyer looking tools and soaked them in the whiskey one by one he began pulling the shards out. Peter winced and gritted his teeth it felt like Marek was digging into his raw muscle.

"Ahhh! Damn it Marek that freaking hurts!" Peter hissed,

"Jesus cowboy! At least try and be gentle with him" Laura snapped, **("ok is she for real? First she abducts the team and tries to rape me and now she's riding along with us playing the oh so gentle caring nurse maid") **

Marek pulled the last fragment shard from Peter's shoulder "ok now comes the sore part"

Peter's widened as he tried again to sit up "sore part? You mean that wasn't the part that was supposed to hurt?" he gasped. Colt handed Peter the bottle trying not to snicker "better take a swig of this buddy…helps numb the pain" Peter pushed the bottle away, "have it your way" Colt sighed.

**("Can burger king sue us for that?")**

Marek poured the whiskey over Peter's wound it felt like he was pouring acid on his arm he jerked his arm free of Rawhide and James' hold "son of a… mother….what the hell is that? ACID god damn it!" Peter screamed.

"I warned you" Colt laughed,

Marek stood up and looked back towards the faint outline of town ahead of them "ok get him on his horse and find an inn so the kid can rest up and we can get our supplies"

"Sounds good…just give me second" Peter groaned as he fumbled with his saddle his arm was half dead and stinging like hornets were building a nest in it. **("Something is very wrong here I've been shot before and healed up overnight why this is so different?" Chibi Spidey appears in a shower behind a curtain covered in suds with a scrub brush "hey privacy! Even imaginary figments need some alone time!") **

His eye lids were becoming heavier and the landscape was beginning to tilt to the side he hadn't really had a decent sleep since he arrived in this time, Peter was getting tired it wasn't just the bullet wound he was completely exhausted. "Hey easy cutie it's not fun falling off a horse" came Laura's voice as her hand braced against his side.

Sasha looked back despite her lack of trust in Laura Winchester the girl seemed to genuinely care for Peter which made her lips twitch almost into a smile,

"I saw that" Marek laughed "the kids growing on you isn't he?"

Sasha turned back to Marek "maybe a little but mostly he reminds me of you at that age…you know selfless, courageous, stubborn although he is cuter" she added. Marek chuckled at her last remark, "as I recall it wasn't my looks that you fell for but rather my irresistible charms" he boasted.

"Charms? Marek you were far from charming when we first met" she laughed,

"Hey now I was true gentlemen"

"you shot my father's right hand man because he was beating on a slave…don't get me wrong I liked that you stood up for Rhonda but still you blew his ear off"

"Exactly! A gentlemen, any other gunslinger would have either let him beat the poor girl or blown his head off, I simply fired a warning shot" he replied.

"A warning shot…" she snickered "that warning shot nearly cost you your life"

"And I'm still here while they keep fumbling over their own two feet trying to catch me" Marek laughed playfully catching a glimpse of Sasha's smile.

The team rode into town stopping at an inn Peter was coherent enough to notice this was a more upscale place "why are we in Washington when Kansas is west of us?" he groaned, Colt and Rawhide supported the drowsy Peter while they climbed the stairs to the rooms "we needed to throw the general and his confederate cronies off our trail so we took a detour" Rawhide replied "a day or so to recharge and stock up"

They laid Peter down on his bed "rest up buddy hell you've earned it" Rawhide and Colt left the room but their whispered voices could still be heard "can you believe this kid a shotgun blast to the chest, went one on one with freaking James Howlet nabbed by the Winchester sisters faced down a former confederate general and his men, takes a bullet rides all through the night bleeding out and he's still here… remind you of anyone we know?"

Their voices died off down the hall as Peter laid in his bed drifting off to sleep "at least it's a real bed this time" he yawned.

While Peter slept James and Marek sat down to a poker game to try and win some money for supplies while the kid duo tended to the horses leaving Sasha to keep an eye on their newest tag along.

They walked around Washington browsing the local shops in an awkward silence until Laura finally broke the silence "you don't like me very much do you?" she asked, Sasha was caught so off guard by that question she stumbled over a porch step quickly catching herself on the railing. "No I don't, you and your kin take me and my friend's hostage nearly brokered a deal with my father and not to mention what you tried to do to Peter! Just what the hell made you think we'd trust you?"

Laura quickly rounded back on her "your boss knows that my family has connections across the country so you need me you may not trust me but I'm staying and by the way I only kissed Peter and his male features seemed to like it, also that bit with your father we didn't send for him! He followed you! And everything else was just business!" the street went silent as the girls stopped arguing and saw everyone was staring at them. Seeing women argue in the streets was something of a spectator sport "we'll finish this later" Sasha hissed.

* * *

James and Marek were cleaning house in the poker game winning up to 200$ and the disapproving glares from the other players "you cheating sons of bitches!" the one man yelled jumping from his chair drawing his pistol, he was on his feet and his pistol inches outside his belt when a gunshot erupted from under the table blowing a large hole in the man's stomach knocking him backwards off his feet.

"Only cheaters feel cheated and lose their temper" Marek scoffed as he stowed his pistol back into its holster "and I thought Washington was a civil city" he chuckled as on looking eyes watched him and James collect the money.

"You spilled my drink and lost my cigar!" James growled, "Hey I told you to quit drinking didn't I" Marek replied. James started to snarl and growl at Marek when screams filled the air, black smoke rose from down the street more screams echoed as women and children came running from all directions, "what the hell?" James yelled running to the doors "Marek the church is on fire and there's kids trapped inside!"

The entire town seemed to be crowding around the burning church, the flames consumed the lower levels the door was blocked there was no way in the building would soon burn to cinders and ash "the children! Somebody please save the children!" a hysterical Nun screamed.

"Help! Sister Sarah help!" the crowd looked on watching this ravenous fire devour the church wisps of smoke poured through the windows powerless to do anything for the 3 children inside, the fire engulfed the building and the screams stopped. The crowd stood in fear women and church followers began crying until James and Marek caught a glimpse of a red blur leaping from the inn roof "Peter!" Marek's screams drew attention from all over including the rest of the team prompting them to join the crowd.

"What's that damn fool doing?" Colt gasped, as Peter disappeared into the flames "I don't believe it he went in!"

Peter jumped onto the church roof without his mask the smoke quickly filled his lungs and burned his eyes "awe man bad day to forget the mask" he coughed, Peter grabbed a set of robes from the alter before it caught fire and soaked it in the holy basin covering over his head before jumping to the second floor "hey kids are you ok in here!" he yelled through wall of smoke and fire. 3 little kids remained huddled in the corner by the bedroom door, "hey guys who's ready to get out of here?" he choked. He pulled the soaked robes off his head and draped them over the kids "these will help protect you from the fire…ok" he quickly scooped up the kids and ran for the window only to have a beam fall on him, his spider strength allowed him to catch it but nothing kept him safe from the flames burning through his sleeve scorching his skin **("ow…ow ok bad idea very bad idea!")** "Hang on kids we're going for a ride" he forced the beam back and ran for what he was hoping was the window.

Outside the team and the growing crowd watched in fear "we've got to do something we can't just stand here!" Rawhide yelled, a fireball shot from the window bouncing off the ground,

"Chicago five can eat their hearts out" Peter coughed as he forced himself upright letting the 3 kids run back to the priest and nuns "I think they're going to be ok" he groaned. His arm was burned, his face covered in soot and shirt was singed and his hair was smoking like a chimney.

"Are you ok?" came a soft worried voice from behind him

"Yeah"

"You scared me half to death" the voice replied, Peter still hadn't looked to see but could hear genuine concern.

"Scared me half to death" he laughed and coughed, Laura shot passed him towards the saloon "did she…was she the one talking to me? What am I getting into?" he asked himself. Colt and Rawhide swarmed him astounded with what they'd witnessed "alright Peter!" they cheered thumping him on the back "ok guys ow, ow" Peter choked.

Laura came back with a cup of water "here drink this, you'll feel better" she ordered, Peter greedily guzzled the water the cool water felt great rushing down his throat bringing his repressed breathing to a calm, "thanks Laura" he breathed.

"No problem…but if you want to thank me…"

"Laura the kid was just caught in a fire give him 10 minutes before start trying to make a pass at him" Colt ordered cutting her off.

"Fine but he does need a bath he wreaks of smoke and ash" Laura snapped,

"He was just in fire!" the teens all looked back to see Sasha, Marek and James walking towards them Marek had a distinct look of pride on his face. "You did good kid…and I'll deny ever giving you a compliment" Sasha chuckled ruffling up Peter's hair, "but seriously you need a bath" she added.

**("Are they serious right now?")**

* * *

Peter sat in bath tub washing the soot from his face housekeeping had brought up new clothes red shirt with blue pants and freshly shined boots, "this is completely crazy even by my standards" he sighed sinking back into the warm water closing his eyes drifting off back to sleep.

_Her body was warm and her skin so supple and soft, a waterfall of black hair flowed over his arms she was beautiful, "hey Parker you're staring at me again" she whispered. The music in the background was slowly fading out as Ava spun back towards him "I'm allowed to admire my girlfriends beauty" he chuckled back._

"_true, but thing is neither of those statements can be true…because you're not here" Ava replied pulling out of his grip letting him free fall "Ava wait!" he cried, but Ava had vanished._

Peter awoke back in the bath tub to someone knocking on the door "Peter are you in there? Can we talk?" the door opened and Laura walked in, Peter's hand dove for his hat to cover his exposure "jeez don't you people believe in privacy" he shrieked.

Laura waved him off and sat down on the chair in the corner slightly smirking at the red tinge in Peter's cheeks "I was wondering…why did you save those kids?" she asked sweetly, Peter adjusted the way his hat was sitting as Laura's eyes travelled along his body thank god the deep water in the tub hid everything else.

"Because they were in danger, anyone would help a person in need" Peter replied, but Laura didn't seem to fully comprehend his answer,

"that's not what I asked Peter…why did you save them what can make a boy rush into a burning church without hesitating while you're at it explain your ability to stick to the roof" she demanded. Peter looked around the room hoping to find something to use as a distraction but found nothing he was stuck talking to the crazy chick who tried to rape him.

"I saved them because I had the power to, a wise man once told me with great power comes great responsibility and I will forever live by those words because doing nothing when you have the ability to do something will always have consequences" Laura saw the hurt in his eyes as he spoke, it was clear that philosophy Peter lived by was built on a lesson learned through pain. She felt bad for this boy whom she was starting to genuinely care for, Laura walked over to him and kissed his head despite Peter's recoiling protest "looks like the waters a little cold" she laughed leaving Peter alone in the tub **("ow…my pride") **

"Everybody stop moving this is a bank robbery!" came a scream from across the street at the bank.

**("Seriously! 5 minutes is that too much to ask I hate this era!")**

**A bank robbery, can Peter ever get some me time in this era?**

**a fire in a church draws out Laura's more caring sides but does she genuinely care?**


	9. blood, bullets and betrayal

Peter quickly threw on his new clothes and grabbed his revolver belt, hat and coat "oh my mask" he gasped as he doubled back for his mask and changed on the run.

Marek and the others heard the screams from the bank and had already made their way towards it Sasha perched herself on the inn roof with her rifle pointed at the bank entrance. While Laura ducked back in an alley leaving Marek, Colt and Rawhide with their pistols drawn to enter the bank "this really isn't our problem you know" Colt said,

"Maybe not but still its principal" Rawhide replied.

Peter dawned his mask and jumped over to the bank dropping down beside the others "where was my invite?" he asked,

Colt jumped at the sight of Peter's mask "god damn it get rid of that thing those eyes freaking terrifying" he shuddered.

"Oh shut up you two" Marek hissed as he barged into the bank, "reach for the sky!" Peter shouted. The bank fell silent as all eyes including his friends all turned to him all of them stunned that he said something so stupid "ok you go sit over there and be quiet" Marek ordered.

"Ha-ha still picking kids as partners…pathetic Marek as always"

Marek turned back to the open vault only to see a man in a black cloak carrying a saddle bag his face exposed he was identical to Marek, "hello Miles" Marked deadpanned cocking his revolver but the man he addressed as Miles smugly scoffed at him "my name is Shade and if you want your little blond piece of tail to live you'll drop those weapons" he calmly stated in a matter of fact tone.

Colt and Rawhide brought their guns up and cocked them "you're in no position to threaten us!" Colt snapped, Shade smiled still "you would think you boys would be shocked to realize I knew you were coming"

The atmosphere changed and an unsettling wave washed through the bank "my men have Sasha and the Winchester broad… very crafty Marek never would have figured you taking the help of a Winchester sister but still my men have them and every vantage point on the bank covered so again drop your weapons or die in a hail of gun fire and be slaughtered like sheep" Shade finished.

Marked fixed him a hate fueled scowl his hands white knuckling the pistol in his hand but Shade remained undeterred "what's it going to be little brother save the girl or take revenge and doom your entire team because I don't think you'd survive being shot again"

Marek kept Shade fixed his eyes darkened with absolute desire to pull the trigger when Peter placed his hand on his wrist "Marek not here not like this he has the girls we can't risk it…" Marek's arm remained locked. "Kid this might be my only chance to end this!" Marek snarled, "Marek were Parkers we make our own opportunities…you'll get another one" Peter whispered.

Marek gave in and lowered his pistol letting fall to the floor and the others followed his lead their revolvers hit the floor with heavy thuds and Shade walked out with his bag in hand stopping right next to Marek "still unwilling to make sacrifices, you'll never stop me by being weak little brother I thought you would have learned that when I put 4 bullets in Billy's chest…since I'm not a complete asshole…this wasn't a bank robbery by the way I'm taking the girls as insurance you can pick them up in a few days follow me and they die" he finished with an almost frost bitten voice and left the bank with a cocky swagger.

And then Marek did something peculiar, he started smirking "he thinks he's won…" Shade stepped across the threshold and a bullet narrowly missed his head blasting splinters of wood from the door, he doubled back inside ducking behind the open door.

"I always come prepared Miles you bring an army I bring an immortal man with claws!" Marek boasted picking up his revolver, Shade slung the saddle bag over his shoulder and drew a double barrelled shotgun and fired on the group Colt and Rawhide dove for their guns while Peter jumped to the roof more bullets started punching through the walls it was like a hail storm of lead inside. As more men stormed inside brandishing guns off all calibers **("guns, guns and more guns this is not a good day")** Peter fired his web snares first trapping several men Rawhide and Colt were quick on the trigger gunning down anyone within their sights Marek tried to work his way towards shade who was working over to the door firing scatter patterns Colt and Rawhide were eventually pushed back behind the teller counters.

Outside James was picking off Shades snipers one by one his claws dug deep into one man's spine and just as the his partner came to help James pulled the man into the line of fire at the last second he cast him aside and dug his claws into the attackers throat an animalistic rush consumed him he relished in the adrenaline, the smell of blood soaked fear.

Sasha and Laura kept picking off straggler gunmen but Shades army was infinite so it seemed, then a metallic click sounded from a rifle Sasha ran out of bullets. "Crap! Hope the boys can handle things from here" she shouted over to Laura.

The bank lobby filled with dust and smoke as the smell of burnt powder and hot lead filled the room soon there was a wall of smoke Colt and Rawhide were pinned, Marek was out of Peter's line of sight bullets whizzed by his ears even with his spider sense guiding him there was always another bullet from another direction, debris was blowing off the walls the room was in chaos and Peter just caught a glimpse of Marek diving out the door "Colt, Rawhide you guys ok?" Peter shouted,

"A little stuck, any suggestions?" Colt shouted back.

Peter dropped to floor snatching one of Shades men and threw him into the wall when he noticed the pistol that he dropped the barrel was long and sleek with a smooth cylinder the handle was off set from the frame with black and gold trim and the words python 44 engraved on the barrel "nice" Peter whispered to himself. He tucked the pistol into his belt and picked up a nearby table to use as a shield while he backed over to Colt and Rawhide "Spidey express final boarding call!" he laughed.

Colt and Rawhide looked up at him with an amused partially exhausted expression "you…" the counter top was blasted into splinters forcing Peter to drop it and roll beside the others "…they have a cannon" he gasped "do we have cannons?"

Another destructive blast devastated another section of the teller counter blowing a part of the wall out "kid where's Marek at?" Colt shouted over the continuing gun fire, but just as he asked Shade rode by on a grey horse catching him off guard "steal?" he choked.

Peter & Rawhide looked over as the color faded from Colts face "that was my father's horse…that bastard has my horse!" Colt whipped around the counter guns blazing every shot found a target, one by one Shades remaining men were blown off their feet. Colt was possessed seeing Shade on what he believed to be his horse vexed him he wasn't fazed by the bullets ricocheting by his feet.

It happened so fast that there wasn't much time to process but when the smoke cleared Colt in the middle of the street the road and porches riddled with bodies and blood soaked clothes.

"HOLY SHI…" Laura exclaimed as she and Sasha came into view and saw Colts handy work, but Colt didn't stop to socialise he ran to the post where their horses were tied and rode after Shade and steal with the others pursuing him.

They rode at full gallop following Colt into a small canyon pass when something made him stop. Long enough for the team to catch up, he was staring at the enclosed plain rocks, dead trees, shrubs all surrounded by canyon walls a perfect spot for an ambush. "Oh man, idiot!" Peter heard Colt hiss to himself.

Marek finally joined them staring at the canyon pass "what are we waiting for he's in there isn't he?" he asked anxiously, Colt nodded but then pointed to the canyon itself and Marek's determination faded "ambush alley great" he sighed.

"Ambush alley?" asked a confused Peter

Everyone began discarding their empty casings and reloading their weapons "this narrow canyon is a prime place to set up and easily dispatch travelers, high walls low valley…fish in a barrel" Rawhide said.

"And we're going in there? Man I don't even need my spider sense to tell me that this is bad plan!" Peter retorted, but his protest fell on deaf ears as the team rode into the canyon **("ok when I get back home first thing I'm doing is asking Ava how she managed to get her point across because seriously nobody even acknowledged my protesting")** regardless Peter followed after the team into ambush alley it wasn't long before his spider sense went haywire "awe man I hate when I'm right about these things, run!" he shouted.

Bullets started raining down on them scaring the horses causing them to throw their riders off into the dirt, and ran off leaving the team scramble for what little cover there was "brilliant plan Parker!" James growled.

"Oh like you had a better plan?" Marek spat back, more bullets assaulted the canyon floor Colt was the first to fall victim, the first bullet tore through his shoulder the second pierced his abdomen then Colt fell to the ground his blood soaking the dirt.

"Colt!" Sasha cried fear gripping her heart as rivers of blood ran from Colts body his eyes squinted as he fought to remain conscious, she crawled over to her friend using the brush as cover but even in hiding the bullets found her like snakes tracking mice. Two bullets ripped through her leg Sasha laid there inches from helping Colt but unable to do so, Sasha was normally a tough girl but as she laid there watching her friend bleed out she realized that everybody was going to die here and that she was going to leave this earth with only a life half lived and she began to cry.

Before Colts eyes closed, Rawhide was the next to fall the hot lead burned as it passed through his body his blood sprayed over the weeds and rocks the final bullet took his hat from his head and the wind carried it through the canyon.

Laura tried to help but tripped and hit a rock knocking her out.

Because of his Spider sense Peter was able to dodge everything that came him,

Marek and James stood back to back trying to get a vantage on the shooters but it also made them easier targets, a bullet punched through James chest and into Marek's back. Peter was alone as he dodged each and every bullet "come on Spidey the team needs you and dancing around isn't helping anybody" he told himself "live today save the team fight tomorrow" with that Peter took a deep breath he would heel after a good night sleep but he had to save the team so Peter turned allowing a bullet just to wing his arm giving the impression of being hit.

"they're all dead boss" said one of the men upon the cliff edge looking down on the team, Shade knelt down to observe the carnage his men created "well done Bull" he praised patting the man on the back "leave them for the buzzards…we have a meeting to attend in Louisiana before we meet the boss in Kansas"

Peter waited and watched through silhouettes of his lenses as Shade and 12 other riders rode away as he sat up to see James pushing himself off the ground "for once I'm glad that you heal instantly" he choked "give me a hand these guys need help quickly!"

**the team is down! caught in ambush even with Peter & James still awake to help will they make it?**

**Shade & Marek are brothers with a blood stained past, **

**and Shade has a boss, who does a blood betraying, homicidal gunslinger obey? **


	10. letter from the past- the guys get dates

Sam, Luke and Danny sat scrunched up behind a barricade with their hands covering their heads as paintballs bombarded the barricade from the other side "nice choice of a group session…this is the girls idea of a date!" Sam whined.

A paintball splattered over Sam's face knocking him onto his back "AAAH oh god it hurts!" he cried, Luke pulled Sam back behind the barricade trying not to laugh at the purple welt between his eyes,

"Ha-ha who got him?" Ava laughed from her little sniper perch in a tree Gwen Stacey M.j's timid yet brilliant friend sat behind her cover of a thick green shrub giggling to herself "that was mine…but he makes it so easy with that big square head of his"

Ava, M.j and the new girl Jessica or as her mom called her _jewel _all burst out laughing they were enjoying their group session, which was M.j and Ava's idea of a group date mainly for M.j and Danny because losing team Had to do to what the wining team said.

Ava lined up Sam and squeezed the trigger pelting him with paintballs after enduring what look like a minor seizure a stray paintball struck Sam in a very sensitive area, the color ran from his face as did the tears from his eyes he couldn't speak nor move if anything Sam was one step away from bawling the pain choked him up to the point Luke and Danny raised their hands in surrender Sam was hurt and they were outnumbered.

When the girls saw their hands raise in the air they walked down to the boys smiling like little kids on Christmas morning "sorry guys but it looks like the smarter gender wins" Jewel chuckled "now what to do with you" she hummed, M.J and Ava smirked to each other seeing Luke and Danny actually looking nervous.

"Well Sam Gwen likes to cook and you know a lot of cool recipes why don't you help her and whip up something for lunch today?" M.j suggested, Sam tried to stand but was still in severe pain only managed a simple nod, "Luke Jewel has ring side seat to the heavy weight boxing championship think you'd be man enough to escort her?"

Luke smirked he was getting off easy he liked boxing and if Jewel had ring side seats she couldn't have been that bad. Finally predator eyes fell on Danny her date "Danny…how about dinner tonight?" she ask "but first movie time…and boys your buying!" she called back as the girls returned to the check in desk leaving the guys to ponder what had just happened.

"Awe come on Ava you have to come this was all because of you" Gwen pleaded,

"I appreciate it girls but 3 couples and a 7th tag along, I'd be out of place…besides I have homework to finish up" Ava replied. But that wasn't the whole truth Ava was still trying to find proof that the Arachnid kid was in fact Spider-man.

"Ava you spend 6 hours a day in school for 5 days that's 30 hours a week, spend some time with us" M.j said, but when Ava's eyes fell to the floor she knew what was up "look I miss him to. but hiding behind a text book until he comes home isn't healthy…at least come to lunch and the movie, I promise you won't be the odd one out", Ava took a deep breath no matter what she said M.j and the girls wouldn't take no for answer and if she was being honest with herself she could use the distraction because she was scaring herself. Her dreams were becoming more real and she understood her emotions even more about him, "ok you've twisted my arm" Ava said with a smile.

"Smart girl" Gwen interjected "so what should Sam show me how to cook first?"

* * *

(1895)

Peter and James had managed to retrieve the horses and get the others lashed to their horses his web cartridges were able to help seal their wounds and stop the bleeding, James led him and the company to the other side of the canyon coming to a place where they could get help.

It was far from the hospitals Peter was used to but as he was learning in this era you take what you get and what he got was a half run down missionary but the priests were all very willing to help and a basic medical understanding from offering sanction during the war. The team was patched up and now resting in cots while Peter sat in the church with his mask in his hands, he was debating on something regarding his identity "Spider-man can't be associated with bloodshed no matter what year it is" he put his mask on the bench and picked up the red shirt Marek gave him and began feeding a needle with black thread through the torso. It was long tedious work but the spider took shape and while the costume wasn't as professional as his original but Peter was sure there was now a distinct enough difference between the arachnid kid and Spider-man. "From a full face mask to a bandana and make shift goggles from my lenses it could work" he told himself.

But now came the logic questioning idea "why not it worked for Doc Brown in back to the future 3", Peter packed his old eyeless mask, communicator, damaged shooter and a note into a box "hey padre!" he shouted catching the priests attention "could you deliver this for me to be delivered on this exact date to this exact address" Peter asked passing the box.

The priest looked from Peter to the date on the box July 19 2014 114 queens borough forest hill, "son this is dated for 138 years from now…how are you planning on the contents lasting even beyond a year?" he asked flabbergasted by Peter's request,

"Trust me padre they'll last"

"I must be ill in the head to believe this but I will"

"Thank you father…now I have to get out of here before I burst into flames"

* * *

(2014)

The gang sat in Gwen's living room the boxing match was canceled due to one of the fighters being involved in a car accident. So here they were at Gwen's watching 47 Ronin Gwen had snuggled herself into a cozy little nest next to Sam in the bean bag chair, Jessica and Luke were locked at lips on the right side of the couch.

M.J of course to the initiative to make a move on Danny but Danny being of spiritual humble backgrounds waved off her advance "I'd rather know I can have your heart rather than your body…a wise man once said if you value a women you must value **her**, her thoughts, opinions and wishes not just her body" Danny said in is calming hushed tone as he held her hand..

"Danny really is different from the other guys at school" M.j thought to herself as she let her head fall on his shoulder this was different most guys by now would have tried to squeeze her ass but Danny, Danny in some aspect was like Peter….he respected her.

And then there was Ava sitting alone on the chair staring mindlessly at the screen,

"_I would die 1000 deaths and search 10,000 lifetimes until I find you again" _

That line struck a nerve with Ava "how many life times will we have to endure before I could tell you…I love you" she mumbled to herself, Sam caught the slightest sound and turned to face her "Ava…are you ok?" he asked.

There was genuine concern in Sam's voice as he stared at her "Ava's been weird lately ever since we lost the web head" he thought to himself,

"Yeah Sam I'm fine" Ava replied thickly as she adjusted herself on the chair.

Sam however continued to stare at her from the corner of his eye Ava was hiding something from them and it was affecting her emotionally and psychologically if she didn't work her issues out soon it would affect her performance as White Tiger and put them all at risk "hey Gwen" he whispered jarring her awake, "Sam…what is it?" she yawned rather grumpy that Sam woke her up.

"can you and the girls try and coax Ava into opening up about what's bothering her?" he asked trying to keep his voice as low as possible so Ava's enhanced Tiger hearing didn't pick it up. Gwen shifted her position so she was perched on Sam's lap "you have good heart Sam but M.j already spoke to Ava…" her head rolled against his shoulder, Gwen was exhausted and wanted to go back to sleep "…she just misses Peter can't say I blame her either things have been so dull with him on the student exchange"

Sam fell silent that was the lie they told everyone including May Parker but with each passing day the lie became more of a fairy tale, Sam believed Peter was dead and was trying his hardest to suppress the guilt and pain that was slowly eating away at him. "I'm sorry Parker, it's too late now but I'm sorry….I could have saved you but I froze and we lost you. If you could see Ava and how much worse she's taking it then the rest of us…we need you web head but we'll never have you back"

"Sam…are you crying?" Gwen asked, her outburst drew everyone's attention and Sam's sleeve jumped to his eyes he was crying but refused to prove it "no! Just the light is bothering my eyes" he replied defensively. Gwen laid her head back on his chest and in the softest whisper she could manage so only he would hear her "it's ok Sam I like guys who aren't afraid to show their soft side"

The night progressed and one by one the teens fell asleep luckily tomorrow was a P.D day because it would bring a great surprise.

* * *

May Parkers mornings normally consisted of early morning power walks, protein shakes and porridge but today her walk was interrupted by the post man at the front door, "hello Ms. I have a package for Ms. Ayala, Mr. Cage, Rhand and Alexander" he said although his facial expression was of a curious nature.

"I'm sorry but they're no longer staying here" May replied, the postman let out a deep depressed sigh and his face turned to a defeated expression like the kid who just learned he'd been pranked. "Figures this would be some kids idea of a prank, this package has been sitting in storage for like ever with our only instructions to be delivered to this address on this date to these kids but as you said they're no longer …staying here? Would you by chance have a forwarding address?" he asked ashamed that he didn't fully catch what she said.

"I'm sorry I don't but Ms. Ayala is coming over around 12 could you leave it here until then?"

"…" the post man looked up and down the street nervously "we're really not supposed to but… I really want to see the looks on those guy's faces when I tell them it was real….ok deal" he pushed the box into Aunt Mays arms and ran back to his truck singing like a canary.

The box sat on the kitchen table all day with Aunt May staring at it, she knew it was wrong to open it but the box was wooden and looked ancient but envelope tied to the lid was in Peter's handwriting it drove her batty waiting for Ava to come over for tea.

Finally at 12:15 Ava had arrived and Mays curiosity could be resolved as she led Ava to the kitchen "Ava this came for you and the boys this morning" she chimed sliding Ava the bulky aged box.

Ava looked it over the box was old and tattered but still it was delivered, she opened the envelope to a very strange letter from a very familiar pen pal,

"_Hey guys hopefully this letter reaches you…if not someone screwed up lol,_

_As you probably figured (Sam being the exception of course) it's Peter, I'm alive in case you were wondering (yeah I backed to the future you guys!). I'm stranded in 1895 riding with a group of gun slingers under the assumed identity Arachnid kid, to preserve the moral image of Spider-man I changed my name and costume (google me in case I somehow become famous) but I'm rambling (even in a letter I ramble…don't say it Ava!). Anyway guys I'm not sure how or even if I'm coming home so I guess this my last testament. _

_It's been an honor and a privilege to both fight by your sides and be your friend, you've all been great influences to me and I'll miss all of you a great deal my life will never be the same without you guys….guess it's down to business_

_Can somebody tell Aunt May the truth the whole truth about who I am and why I did it she has a right to know and needs to know I didn't abandon her._

_Danny I entrust to you to tell Mary Jane since you out of all us have the most sympathetic/ comforting nature_

_Luke you were the big brother I never had you always had my back and I was always grateful. Hope that brotherly essence will help you manage my replacement._

_Sam…what can I say you were a tremendous pain in my butt but a friend none the less keep an eye on Aunt May for me…p.s you are NOT team leader._

_Ava….you know I honestly hoped I could have been looking into those big chocolate brown eyes when I told you this but stuff happens. Ava I love you always have ever since Kraven came after you and I learned we were kindred spirits, I truly believed we were meant to be together….I love you Ava whether or not you feel the same way I had to tell you._

_Be safe guys and keep fighting the good fight, (P.s the old west is not all good times and sarsaparillas it's dirty, smelly, riddled with murders and whack jobs (oh yeah Wolverines here to) and the animals are just mean) your friend and fellow crime fighter in time ~ Peter_

Ava felt a lump catch in her throat as she read the letter over and over again he was gone, she knew the Arachnid kid would meet his fate, Peter would never return and she would never move on. Inside the box Ava found a time worn Spider-man mask without the lenses, his shield communicator covered in straw dust and his web shooters with each item Ava lifted from the box the more Aunt Mays face turned to a look of worry.

"Ava…is that Spider-man's mask?" she whimpered, the lump in Ava's throat swelled she couldn't talk only nod the responsibility fell on her to tell May.

**Ava is the one to tell aunt May the truth about Peter wonder who it's going to be worse for?**

**the girls obliterated the guys at paintball (theres a kick in the pride)**

**Peter back to the future'd his old future stuff to the team in 2014 but as far as tiger is concerned she knows he's going to die **


End file.
